After Last Sacrifice: The Next Chapter
by Elena-Rose13
Summary: Rose and Dimitri start their new life together at court. Will their life be just like Rose wanted or will there be new situations that she must overcome to be truly happy. What happens when Rose is faced with the impossible and family turns against one another? A Wedding, Kids and the return of an Enemy.
1. A Good Morning

**Hi, so this is my very first fanfic so please read and review. I want to continue this story and have some ideas of where to take the story but I'll only continue if people review. I don't own any of these characters, the belong to Richelle Mead from the Vampire Academy series. (My fave) So yeah tell me what you think. Thanx xxx **

Chapter 1: A Good Morning

"Good morning Roza." Oh how I love waking up to that sexy Russian voice every morning. As I started to regain consciousness I felt the love of my life's arms around me pulling me closer. I could now feel his fingers laced in my hair and his legs wrapped around my own. The warm heat of his naked chest against my back and his scent overwhelmed me as I opened my eyes to stare straight into his.

"Hi. Dimitri, how long have you been awake?" I asked sounding really groggy.

"Um…..about an hour or so." He replied. Oh that damn sexy accent of his drove me crazy! How is it that all it takes is for him to open his mouth and say one word and his got me?

"Why didn't you get up, I wouldn't have minded?" I loved that he always waited for me to wake before he gets out of bed. Maybe he does it in case he gets lucky. Which he occasionally does….ok so maybe it's more like every morning he does but what can I say, we're young.

"Yes you would have Roza, and besides we don't have to do anything or be anywhere today. Lissa and Christian don't need us to start work for another month and a half and its Christmas in two weeks so their out shopping today anyway. So we have the whole day to ourselves." He explained.

Well how could I complain with that? I have the entire day to do whatever I want to do to my sexy Russian boyfriend, if he'll let me. It has been a month since Lissa was crowned Queen and I was shot by Christian's Aunt Tasha because she'd framed me for murdering the last Queen, Tatiana and I had figured out that it was her who'd actually done it and now she was locked up awaiting her trial. Dimitri and had been to see her a week after she shot me to see if we could figure out why she shot at Lissa and she explained that she knew I would jump in front and take the bullet. Let's face it, the psycho bitch hates me all because I'm with Dimitri. Last year when she had offered Dimitri the opportunity to be her guardian and have kids with her, he'd turned her down because he was in love with me. She knew that even before she voiced the offer but she had feelings for him and was pissed he didn't feel the same towards her and so she SHOT me!

My wound itself has healed but I'm still not allowed to do anything too extravagant incase I hurt myself. Luckily I have gotten away with a few extra activities involving a certain Russian God to satisfy my needs.

"I'm going to take a shower, you want to join me Roza?" he asked using his very sexy seducing tone. I nodded. How could I say no to that? I watch as he pulled the sheet back and sat up on the edge of the bed. That body of his was in great form this morning and I could see every defined muscle as he stretched his hands up above his head then ran his hands through that thick brown hair of his. Mmm what a good morning this was. As he stood up and turned around reaching his hand out to me to help me up out of bed as well I started to wonder how the hell I was going to be able to be away from him when we have to start duty. But I quickly brushed my worries away because as I hopped off the bed and took his hand, he swept me up into his arms bridal style and practically ran to the bath room.

My short shorts and singlet top I wore to bed didn't last long and neither did his boxers as we ripped them off each other the second he put me down. I turned the shower on and we stepped under the water, our bodies pressed up together in the confined space of the shower. Dimitri pushed me up against the freezing cold wall and I shivered. "Sorry," he mumbled against my neck in-between kisses. He started to run one of his hands that were entangled in my hair down my shoulder and took grip on my hip, while the other now held my cheek tilting my head to his as our lips met. The kiss soft and sweet at first, like it always is, and then quickly became hungry. I pushed off the wall a tiny bit and jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist. His hands automatically moved, one around my back to help hold me up and the other on my thigh. We kept kissing but as we began to run out of breath Dimitri started a long trail of kisses across my jaw line and down my neck until he reached my chest. "Dimitri" I moaned as he started licking my chest. I began to grow very impatient as he teased my by running his tongue all over me after I jumped off him. "Dimitri please stop, please just make love to me already!" I begged and as always he obliged. "Roza" he murmured in-between kisses as we slowly and gently became one.

When we finally finished we had almost spent an entire hour in the shower making love and it was amazing. I loved what Dimitri did to me and he was right he did make me lose control in seconds, always. He took such good care of me and I know he thinks the same way about me.

"I love you my Roza! I can't imagine my life without you." He told me befor I left him in the bathroom to get dressed and shave.  
"Right back at ya Comrade" I yelled from the bedroom. I walked into the wardrobe of our apartment and put on a nice, strapless, floral, summer dress since it was the middle of summer and was quite hot outside. Once I was dressed and pulled my hair up into a pony tail so it was off my back, I went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Pancakes, my favourite.

"Well hello there sexy!" I said as Dimitri stepped out into the kitchen wearing jeans and a shirt I had bought him that clung to all the muscles of his chest and showed off his amazingly gorgeous bicep's. Yep I bought the shirt precisely for that reason and I got a waft of his yummy aftershave. "What?" he asked, in his teasing tone. "Nothing I was just checking you out and thinking how nice it was of you to grace me with wearing that shirt today."I replied teasing him right back. "Ah I see. Well we better decide what we're going to do today then. I was thinking we should go do some Christmas shopping of our own since we haven't got anybody anything yet." He suggested as he sat down at the table with his plate of pancakes.

I sat down with him and then said "I think that's a good idea and then we should go have lunch at that new café that just opened." "Sounds like a plan." He replied with a smile on his face before digging into his pancakes so we could head out for the day. And what a good day it was going to be.

**Thanx for reading and please review so i know if i should continue the story. xxx**


	2. Wow!

Chapter 2 - Wow

We left the apartment at around 9am and didn't return until 8pm. It was a very long day and I am now so tired that I can barely make it to the bed. Dimitri, knowing me so well, kindly offered to carry me to our bedroom, which I gladly took. I quickly took my clothes off and flopped onto the bed, pulled the covers up and started to fall asleep. "Goodnight Roza, sweet dreams" Dimitri said as he climbed in next to me and kissed me on the head. We curled up in each other's arms and both fell into deep sleeps after our long hard day of shopping.

_Ring, Ring, Ring…. _Ugh you've got to be kidding me! I open my eyes to reach for the phone on the night stand and catch a glimpse of the time on my alarm clock. 6:40! This better be good.

"WHAT!" I say angrily to the person on the other end of the phone, not even bothering to check caller Id. "Wow, someone's a morning person," said a very amused Lissa. "I just wanted to tell you that I was planning on going to the mall today and I got you off duty so we can shop together. Unfortunately I couldn't get Dimitri off as well but he'll be coming because Christian's is."

"Ok sweet, thanks, what time do you want us over?" I asked kind of impatiently because I am now really excited. "Um…. Come at around 8:30 so we can leave at 9." She said. Ok so I don't need to start getting ready for a while, more time with Dimitri.

"Ok see you then, Bye." I hung up the phone and put it back on the night stand. Dimitri had woken up during my conversation with Lissa and now lies on his side watching me as I roll over to look in to his eyes. "What's happening Roza?" he asked knowing it had something to do with today's schedule. As I tell him the plan for today he starts to run his hand along my shoulder and down my arm, a smile curling at his lips. I can't help but out right laugh. "What is so funny?" he asks. "You are Dimitri. Do you think I don't notice when you are trying to get my attention?" I say and all he does is smile and roll us over so that he is on top of me, then he starts tickling me. I giggle and squirm like a little girl begging in-between breathes for him to stop it and because he's so nice he does after a bit. Once I started to calm down and get my breathing back to normal, he started to take my pajamas off. Then he started making a trail of kisses down my neck. Yeah this was going to be a long morning.

At 8:15 we were getting dressed after our events this morning. When 7 came Dimitri had thought we'd better have a shower so he carried me to the bathroom and we continued our earlier activities. I was looking forward to today, it will be fun to all just hang out and do some shopping. Dimitri and I had gotten almost everyone something for Christmas but I was thinking we should get something for Dimitri's family. We wrote them a letter telling them Dimitri was alive and well and then a week or so later I got a call from Olena wanting to make sure it was true. Dimitri was really worried about talking to them and what they might think of him but they were all so happy is was ok and wanted to see him. Olena suggested that we go visit them and so the day after Christmas we fly to Russia, just Dimitri and I.

"We should get going Roza, we don't want to be late." Dimitri calls to me from the front door. He's right around here it's bad enough being late let alone being late for the Queen. "Coming!" I yell back at him as I come running. We lock the door and walk hand in hand to the elevator of our apartment that Lissa gave us as a thank you for everything and a get well for me present. It is, other than Palace Housing, the most expensive apartment building in court and just so happens to be right next door to Palace Housing. How convenient? We arrive at Lissa and Christian's door and ring the bell. One of Lissa's guardians answers the door and lets us in. We walk into the lounge room where Christian is sitting playing his Xbox 360. God he loves that thing!

"Hey Rose, Dimitri, how's it going?" he says trying very hard to take his eyes off the screen but just can't get himself to. "Um… yeah everything's good. Is Liss in her room?" I ask needing to talk to her desperately and hoped Dimitri didn't hear my pause in answer. "Yep she's doing her makeup and stuff." He says rolling his eyes. "Ok thanks." I say and kiss Dimitri on the cheek before running off to find Lissa. I knock on the door and Lissa tells me to come in. "Hey Rose I'm almost done and we'll get going. It should only take half an hour or so to get there." She says when she sees me walk in. "um….yeah no that's fine." I say. "Rose what's wrong?" she asked when she saw my face. "Liss I need to tell you something but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone." I say as concern starts to show on her face. "Rose I promise now please tell me what's wrong. You're starting to scare me." She said. "Ok so do you think it's possible that when Dimitri was transformed back into a Dhampir it could have altered his DNA?" I ask. "Well I think it's a possibility yes, why?" she asked sounding really confused and I definitely didn't need a bond to prove that. "Well you see, um, Dimitri and I, well you know we've slept together right?" she nods. "Yeah well I think I might be, um, pregnant." I say and Lissa just stares. "Can you say something, anything please?" I beg. I so don't want her to be angry at me. Then finally she finds her voice and says "Wow!" ...

Thanks please read and review! :)


	3. I Wasn't Supposed To Say That Out Loud!

_Thanx for the good reviews. I'm glad I received some. So here's the next chapter, hope you like it!_ :)

Chapter 3 – "I wasn't supposed to say that out loud"

"Is that all you're going to say 'Wow', really?" I say to Lissa kind of not sure what to do.  
"Are you sure you're pregnant? I mean have you taken a test?" she asks still stumbling over trying to find the right words.  
"Of course I have, I've taken three this morning and they were all positive." I answered.  
"Ok well, are you sure it's Dimitri's because last time I checked Dhampirs couldn't have kids with each other?" she asked trying to figure out how I'm pregnant.  
"Well that's why I asked if you thought his DNA could have been altered and yes I am one hundred percent sure it's Dimitri's, he's the only person I've ever slept with. Any way this is why I haven't told him yet. I want to know how before I tell him, so can you please keep this a secret for me while we figure out how it's possible?" I ask and Liss nods her head and says she promises and that she'll help me figure this all out.  
I really hope I'm doing the right thing by keeping it a secret.

Lissa and I walk out of her room and went to get everyone so we could leave. We just walked into the living room when Lissa said "I just got a call like two seconds ago telling me I have to do some paperwork today in time for tomorrow. I'm sorry but I don't think we can go today but I'm sure we can go another day."  
What Lissa never got a call; I've been with her for the last five minutes. Oh no. She canceled her plans for the day just to help to help me research. I wish she hadn't of done that. "Christian you should go see Tasha I'm sure she'd like to see you." Lissa said to Christian.  
Ok I see what she's doing she's getting rid of Christian for the day. "Ok but I thought you didn't really want me to see her?" Christian asked kind of confused.

"Well she's locked up behind bars and there are guardians there. I actually wanted to go see her, I have some questions. If that's ok with you Rose?" Dimitri asked hesitantly.  
Well I didn't really want him near her either but he's right she can't hurt anyone where she is and it will keep Dimitri busy. "Sure I don't mind. It'll give Liss and I some girl time." I say because I really didn't want him around while we try to figure this all out.  
Lissa practically kicks them out the door and finally we are alone. Lissa also kicked all her other guardians out, well they're on the other side of the front door.

"Ok so Rose, what makes you think that Dimitri's DNA is different? I thought they checked all that when he was restored." Lissa asked to kick off our research.  
We didn't have much time, they should only be gone an hour or so. "Well it's just one of many theories. It could be me and the fact that I am no longer Shadow kissed but Dimitri's DNA seems more explainable." I reply.  
"Yeah I think it is. I'm just going to make a call and see if I can get hospital patient records for people around the time Dimitri was having tests done, so it doesn't look suspicious, and see if he's file can tell us anything." Lissa said and I nodded as she dialed and started a very intensive conversation.  
I hated that we were snooping around Dimitri's personal stuff but well if it could help my situation…I don't really have a choice.

Lissa spent half an hour on the phone and by the time the delivery came we'd only had it for ten minutes when Christian and Dimitri knocked on the door. We quickly packed the files away and Liss went and hid them while I went to let them in. We stayed and talk a bit about what happened with Tasha and the Dimitri and I left and went back home.

I went to lie down while Dimitri made us dinner. I could hear him banging around and couldn't fall asleep so I got up and went into the kitchen. The smell of Lasagna filled the room. "Hey did you have a good sleep?" Dimitri asked as I hopped up onto the counter.  
"Umm, I couldn't sleep." I replied.  
"Are you alright Roza?" he asked as he walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my legs around him.  
"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just thinking." I say.  
"Hmm Roza want to share your thoughts?" he said in a teasing voice as a cheeky smile played across his lips.  
"Well I was just thinking about what we could do tonight and I came up with a few ideas." I said teasing him right back.  
"Ok well dinners ready so how about after we've eaten we could try some of those ideas?" he said while his accent makes me want to do my ideas right now on the counter. And yep that's exactly what I'm going to do.

I put my hands up and lace my fingers in his long hair and pull his head down to mine, our lips found each other in the process. Dimitri kept one hand on my waist while the other slid down my thigh. We kissed intensely until we broke so he could take my shirt off and I could take off his. Dimitri pulled me off the counter into his arms and started to carry me off into the bedroom when he remembered that the oven was still on and turned around, holding me in one arm, and turned it off. I was lying on the bed completely naked with a completely naked Dimitri lying on top of me kissing passionately. I couldn't wait any longer I wanted sex now. WAIT! What am I doing I'm pregnant. "WHAT!" Dimitri practically screamed.  
Oh my god I said that out loud. Shit! "What did you just say Rose?" he asked.  
"I um I wasn't supposed to say that out loud." I said looking away.  
Dimitri got off me and the bed and started putting his clothes back on. "What are you doing?" I asked starting to panic.  
"Who's the farther Rose?" Dimitri asked. He had this look on his face that he gets when he fighting Strigoi. The look that he's going to rip some ones head off.  
"Well you are, wait please don't leave, let me explain please. Ok I know it's hard to believe but it's true." I said begging for him to hear me out. He turned around and sat on the very edge of the end of the bed.

"Ok so first of all I only found out that I'm definitely pregnant this morning. I didn't want to tell you because a, I knew you would react like this and b, I wanted to find out how it's possible that we could conceive a child. And before you ask I am one hundred percent sure that the baby is yours because you are the only person I've ever had sex with. I have some theories about how this is possible but the one I think makes the most sense is that when you were restored with spirit it altered you DNA like what spirit did to me. My other theory was that because I'm no longer shadow kissed something happened to me. I don't know it could even be both." Dimitri just sat there staring at me while I told him all of this. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes just staring at me and stared right back, waiting for him to say something.

When he did finally say something it was not what I was expecting. "I don't know why but I believe you Rose. I don't care that we don't know how it's possible I'm just so happy it is. I felt so bad about not being able to give you children and hated taking that opportunity away from you." He said with the biggest grin I have ever seen on his face and I think he was actually crying a little.  
"Wait so you're not angry with me and you and you want the baby?" I ask.  
"Yes Rose, to both." He said and I crawled down the bed and kissed him. I was so happy that he wasn't mad at me and that well…. I'm having a baby.

_Please read and review! :)_


	4. So Um Guys,

_**Hey! So thanks for the reviews guys i really appreciate them. I forgot to mention that anything that happens in the Bloodlines series hasn't happened in my story. My story is a continuation of Vampire Academy and won't include the story line of the spin-off Bloodlines.**_

Chapter 4 – So Um…Guys, 

I woke to the hot setting sun on my bare back. Dimitri beside me was still snoring softly which was a relief considering it was only 4:30 in the morning. Sometimes I hated that we ran on a nocturnal schedule because I loved the feel of the sun on my skin and I rarely ever got to feel it.

I sat up on the edge of the bed and pulled on the Dimitri's shirt from last night. He was so much bigger than me that the shirt was like a short dress on me. I always wear his shirts around the apartment, I don't know why but it's kind of comforting. Every time Dimitri sees me in one he just smiles one of his, not so rare anymore, smiles.

I get up and walk out to the kitchen. Dimitri must have come in here last night once I'd fallen asleep because the lasagna he made was in the fridge covered in cling wrap. God I love that man. I pull out the dish and cut myself a small slice, sit at the table and eat it.

I look over at the calendar and see written in big capital letters DIMITRI'S B'DAY!His birthday is two weeks after Christmas and I have no idea what to get him because for Christmas I bought plane tickets to Russia to see his family. We leave the day after Christmas and come back a week before we start duty. I thought that Dimitri needs to see his family; I mean we sent them that letter and we've called them so that they knew he was alive and well but actually seeing them was a different story. I know he'll like it but it'll be hard to get him something that will beat that for his birthday. Maybe I'll find something to give him while we're there in Russia.

"What are you doing up so early my Roza?" that sexy Russian voice startled me out of my thoughts.  
"I was just hungry because we never actually got around to eating anything last night." I replied.  
"Oh well since we are both awake and you've finished eating I think we should go back into the bedroom and..."  
"Say no more" I interrupt and pretty much bolt to put my plate on the counter and then i grabbed Dimitri's hand and pull him after me.

I woke up for the second time today with Dimitri's arms around me. "Morning beautiful." Dimitri said as he kissed my cheek.  
"Hi." I said stretching my arms up behind my head and yawning.  
I saw Dimitri's eyes widen a little when I did this. I was still naked after this morning's events and I could tell he was going to take full advantage of that because a cheeky grin appeared on his lips as he started running his fingertips over my body.  
"I love you Roza." He said just before he kissed me.

Our kisses started out soft and then turned hungry, which I loved. I shifted a little so that I could lift my legs up and wrap them around his waist. Dimitri used one of his hands to support himself and the other to trail along my thigh and back up to my stomach and chest. I had one hand laced in his hair while the other traced the perfect lines of his abs. He was perfect and I loved how when I trailed kisses along his chest he would arch back a little and every muscle would become even more defined. If that's even possible.

When we were finished our little second time this morning exercise we had a shower and got dressed. Dimitri was so excited about having the baby that he wanted to tell everyone today, so he called Jill and Eddie, Lissa and Christian, Mia and her new boyfriend Tom, Sydney and Sonya and Mikhail. They are going to meet us at the park for a picnic lunch. I told him that we best not let my parents know yet which he agreed to immediately. Mum was off on a business trip and Abe was well I'm sure his somewhere doing something he's not supposed to.

When we got to the park everyone was already there waiting for us. Everyone welcomed us and we sat down. Sonya must have been able to tell that something was up because she immediately asked what was wrong, although she had a smile on her face and was looking at my stomach. So either Lissa said something to her or she could tell by my aura. Lissa had mentioned to me ages ago that pregnancy showed in a woman's aura but Lissa is using a ring that Sonya made that weakens spirit as well as takes the darkness away seeing as I'm no longer shadow kissed which is probably why she didn't realize.

"So um…Guys, we have some good news to tell you. It's kind of hard to believe and a bit confusing so just bear with us." I say and every nods or says ok and Liss and Sonya's smiles grow bigger.  
"Well I…. I'm pregnant." I say.

Mixed emotions were released within the group. Liss and Sonya hugged each other than me, Christian just looks stunned as did Eddie, Jill came running up to me squealing her congratulations and hugged me after Liss and Sonya, Sydney and Mia came rushing after Jill, Tom and Mikhail said their congratulations and shook Dimitri's hand.

The next hour or so we spent just talking about random things these included mainly topics about the baby and kids in general. It was fun but everyone had things to do so one by one they said their goodbyes and left. The only people that stayed behind were Liss, Christian and Sonya.

"Ok so Rose, Sonya and I found something and we think that you are right, the thing about Dimitri's DNA being altered. We looked at his results and the first lot of tests showed higher levels of testosterone than a normal dhampir as well as some other things but they're not really important. Then we looked at the third lot of tests that were taken while you were recovering from your wound and his DNA shows that he now also has more Moroi DNA then dhampir." Lissa said.

"So um… what does this mean?" I ask still trying to process what I've just heard.  
"Well nothing that would suggest that Dimitri is not ok but that his higher testosterone and moroi genes make it more medically possible for the two of you to conceive." Sonya said with a warm smile.  
"So he's still a dhampir?" I ask wondering if more genes makes him more of a moroi.  
"Oh yes definitely, he doesn't have enough Moroi in him to make him one or have any characteristics of one such as drinking blood or pale skin. He's perfectly fine, healthy as a horse even." Sonya answered.

This was fantastic news and knowing this made it easier to really believe I'm having Dimitri's baby. A mini Comrade or what everyone else is probably dreading, a little Rose Hathaway.

_**Thanks and please, please, please review! :)**_


	5. Congratulations!

_**Hey guys here's the next chapter. I also forgot to mention in Chapter 4 that the character Tom, Mia's new boyfriend, is my own character and doesn't appear in any of Richelle Mead's books. Hope you enjoy! :)**_

**Chapter 5 – Congratulations**

The last two weeks flew by and today is Christmas. Dimitri and I got up early because the gang was having a big Christmas breakfast. It was really yummy. We went back to Lissa and Christian's huge apartment to open presents.

Everyone loved their presents, especially Dimitri. He is so excited to leave tomorrow and couldn't stop thanking me. Lissa, to top it all off, gave Dimitri and I an extended two weeks off and an all expenses paid weekend to a five-star hotel in Russia, that we will take just before we leave to come back home.

At twelve we leave because we had plans to have lunch with my parents. My mum got back yesterday and my dad just happened to turn up at the same time. I think that they might be seeing each other again which wouldn't bother me. Anyway we still need to tell them I'm pregnant. This should be an interesting lunch...

Dimitri and I walk hand in hand to the restaurant. We picked a public place so that things couldn't get too far out of hand. "You ready for this cause I don't know what my dad's going to do when he finds out." I ask Dimitri because we are only just down the street and his palm is starting to get a bit sweaty.  
"I'm just a little nervous. I mean your father is kind of scary sometimes. But I will take whatever he deals me because it will be worth it, you and our baby." He replied with one of his big smiles.

We walk in and mum and dad are at the table. "Merry Christmas Rose, Dimitri." Abe said as he shook Dimitri's hand and hugged me. I hugged my mum and Dimitri shook her hand as well and then we sat down. We were about three-quarters of our way through our meal when I finally built up the courage to say "Hey Mum, Dad we have something to tell you."  
I look to Dimitri who gives me a look that tells me to continue. "What is it Rose?" Mum says.  
"Well Dimitri and I are having a baby." I say and my Mum and Dad look at me really confused.  
"I'm pregnant." I say and my Mum looks kind of shocked and my Dad still just looks really confused.  
"I don't understand. You said you and Dimitri were having a baby and that you're pregnant but dhampirs can't reproduce together." Mum says.  
"Yeah well, since Dimitri was changed back into a dhampir spirit has altered his DNA and we are now able to have kids." I say hoping that she takes it well.

I waited for this to sink in but then Dad asked "Is this what you want Rose, a baby at this age?"  
"Yes this is what I want and I have never wanted anything else. I want this baby and Dimitri and I are going to raise it together as a family." I say.  
"Ok well we will support you, both of you and we'll be there for you no matter what Rose. Even though I do think I'm too young to be a Grandmother and I think you should have waited until you're a little older. But I don't think you are making a mistake, you are way more mature and know a lot more about life than I did when was pregnant with you so I will try to help you as best I can." My Mum says with her eyes tearing. I shed some of my own tears as she gets up and hugs me and Dimitri.

We spend the rest of lunch talking about plans for the baby, turning the spare room into the baby's room and even things we will need to buy. I was getting so caught up in talking about the baby that I forgot that Lissa had arranged for me to have an ultrasound done this afternoon so that we could see the baby and make sure everything is ok. Lissa had managed to get someone to come in on Christmas day to do it before we left to go to Baia.

Mum and Dad had insisted on coming with us so we were all crammed into the little room with me on the bed with my shirt pulled up. The gel wasn't that cold even though the doctor said it would be.  
"Well there is your baby." The Dr said.  
I started crying and Dimitri kissed my forehead.  
"Would you like to know the sex?" the Dr asked.  
I looked at Dimitri and he said that if I wanted to than he wanted to.  
"Ok, yes please." I answer and I grab a hold of Dimitri's hand.  
"Well, congratulations you are having a very healthy baby girl, well I'm guessing you will want a minute alone I'll just go print out the pictures. You're right to hop up now and when you ready meet me at the front desk" The Dr says but I wasn't really paying that much attention. I'm having a baby girl!

"Congratulations Rose. Oh I am so happy for you." Mum said in tears.  
Oh my god my Mother is actually crying, crying about my baby! We go out and get the pictures than leave. Mum and Dad leave us for the afternoon so we go back to Lissa and Christian's place to tell them the news. On our way there we run into Alberta.

"Guardian Belikov, Guardian Hathaway what a surprise." Alberta says.  
"It's nice to see you Alberta. What are you doing here?" I ask. Shouldn't she be at the academy?  
"Well I actually came to spend Christmas with some relatives who live here but I was just coming to find you." She said smiling.  
"Well you found us." I say and she laughs.  
"I um… I wanted to talk to the two of you about some things to do with the academy. I know it's Christmas but it should only take a few minutes. Unless you'd rather do it tomorrow?" she says lowering her voice.  
"No now is fine, we leave for Russia tomorrow anyway. Would you like to come back to our apartment, it's much more private?" Dimitri asks.  
"Sure" Alberta replies.

When we arrive we sit down on the couch. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?" I ask and she begins.  
"Ok so to start off I knew about the two of you and your relationship, because of two things. One because of the way you acted around each other. It was different, Rose was much more tame and attentive and you Dimitri, she brought you out of your shell. Anyway number two is that well, Kirova had Camera's placed all around the academy. Although she never wanted them actually turned on, it was just to scare the kids into doing the right thing or to sort of blackmail them into doing the right thing. One day she called me in and asked me to switch them on in the gym and monitor your training sessions. I never actually got around to viewing any of your sessions so one morning I thought I should. I found some footage of the two of you kissing and some other things that could have got both of you in very big trouble. However I didn't do anything with them, I couldn't risk not having two of the best guardians out there, so I kept quiet."  
"Thank you Alberta." Dimitri said.  
"But that's not really what I wanted to tell you. I remembered they were still on Kirova's backup system she used and so I opened it but every single piece of footage of the two of you and all the training sessions were gone. There was footage of classes and other students training but none of the mentor trainings." She adds.

Oh my god where the hell are they? Who the hell took them? What the hell do they want with them? ...Tasha! It all clicked into place in my head. Things she had said to me when I visited her after the she shot me. She told me that everything I've ever done she knew about. That nothing was a secret to her and that my past wasn't safe from her. I thought she was just going crazy or had taken drugs or something. But now I know what she meant. She has all those tapes and who the hell knows what she'll do with them. She hates me and she's probably gonna die trying to kill me.

We thanked Alberta for coming and telling us this and she said she'd try and look into it but I know that she won't find anything. Tasha knows how to cover her tracks and make innocent people look very, very guilty and I know this from personal experience.

_**Thanks for reading. Please review and also maybe give me some ideas for girl baby names. :) xxx**_


	6. Everyone's Special Rose

**_Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. There is a new character that is my own, you'll know who it is when you get to her considering she's not in any of Richelle Mead's VA books. Hope you like it and Pleas, Please, Please review. Also review girl baby names and thanks to_**_RozaRocks__** for the great names that i will totally take into consideration when i pick.**_

**Chapter 6 – Everyone Is Special Rose**

The plane trip is taking FOREVER! Luckily we packed all our stuff yesterday so we were ready to leave first thing this morning. The drive to the airport didn't take that long considering Dimitri's driving. He still never lets me drive no matter how much I beg or the amount of things I tell him I'll do to him later.

I dosed in and out of sleep pretty much the entire flight. Every time I'd wake up I'd eat something, tease Dimitri about the western novel he was reading, go to the bathroom then curl back up against Dimitri and go to sleep again. When we landed at the airport it was just after lunch time. We quickly grabbed some food then headed to get our rental car. I spotted the cute little shop that was full of baby stuff and ran off leaving Dimitri to fill out the paper work. I wouldn't have been much use anyway considering I can't speak any Russian. Dimitri refuses to teach me any Russian which frustrates the hell out of me and he thinks it's hilarious.

We have been in the car, a black SUV what else, for about an hour when I ask "Hey Comrade you're going to teach the baby Russian right?"  
"Yes of course, why?" he replies.  
"Well if you and our kid speak Russian and you won't teach me then that's a little unfair don't you think?" I ask, teasing a little.  
But it's true, I mean what if they're talking about me, or planning to team up and do something to me, I'd have absolutely no idea.  
"Well I guess you're right Roza. So I guess I could teach you a little but I'll teach you when I teach our baby." He says knowing I'm not going to like his answer.  
"Don't look so smug Comrade, if you're going to torture me than I will torture you too." I say.  
"Oh yeah Roza and what exactly are you going to torture me with?" he asks laughing.  
"I'm not going to tell you what names I'm thinking about naming the baby." I say pretty proud of myself that I actually came up with something that should get a pretty big reaction out of him.  
"Talk about unfair Rose. You can't do that she's my kid to you know and I should get a say in the name as well." He says.  
"Well if you don't teach me Russian, all I'll be letting you pick is the nickname." I say blackmailing him.  
"Ok fine I'll teach you but only a little until I teach the baby. Deal?" he asks.  
I purposefully take a while to answer but when I do I answer with "Deal."  
"Ok so tell me what are the names you thinking about?" he asks.  
"Don't know, I haven't even thought about any yet." I say then start cracking up laughing as Dimitri rolls his eyes and starts complaining that I made him make a deal when there was nothing for him to get in return.

We drove to Baia without stopping over night. We didn't want to risk it, especially after I told Dimitri what happened last time I came with Sydney and with me being pregnant and all. We stopped a few times in small towns for gas and food. When we got to Baia it was after dinner, since they live with humans they run on a human schedule so it was dark. We pulled up outside Dimitri's childhood home. Nothing had changed since I was here last, or well from what I could see in the dark anyway.

We lifted our suitcases out of the boot, wheeled them to the front door and rang the door bell. About two seconds later Olena opens the door and practically throws herself at Dimitri and he nearly falls off the porch. Then the rest of Dimitri's family piles out the door, hugging and welcoming both me and Dimitri. I think I am now officially deaf from all the screams of excitement.

Olena had made dinner and other than the kids no one had eaten, they'd been waiting for us. Of course there was enough food to feed an entire army and their families but it was absolutely delicious. After dinner we moved into the lounge room to catch up.

"So tell me how have the two of you been?" asked Olena in English. Dimitri asked them to speak in English so I'd understand them, even Yeva who actually agreed.  
"Great actually, I mean since the last time we spoke we got an apartment." Dimitri says.  
"Well Dimika that's great and how's work?" Olena asked.  
"We haven't started back yet since Rose got shot but we start when we get back to court."  
"So are you healed and healthy now Rose?" Viktoria asked.  
We'd made up on the phone and she'd told me that she asked Sonya about Rolan and she said it was true. I could tell in her voice that she was sorry and I believed that she was, so I guess we are friends again or in the words she used 'just like sisters'.  
"Yeah I am, healthy as a horse," I glanced at Dimitri who had his arm around me on the couch, he smiled and I continued, "and we have something we want to tell you. It might be a little hard to understand at first but we all thought Dimitri was gone forever and he's sitting right in front of us alive, anyway, what I wanted to say is that we're having a baby."  
"Oh Dimika, Rose I am so happy for you congratulations…..wait how, you're both dhampirs?" Olena asked when she finally realized exactly what I'd just said. Everyone had just been sitting there and they all looked really confused, except Yeva she looked as if she already knew. This doesn't surprise me, I mean if she knew what had happened to Dimitri and why I came to Baia last time then she definitely knew I was pregnant.

Dimitri explains to his family how it is that he's having a baby with me when I start yawning over and over again. I have slept almost the whole trip here, on the plane and in the car, but I'm so tired I can barely keep my eyes open. Dimitri notices and tells his family that we were going to go upstairs to bed after our long day. They all hug us and congratulate us and we head to bed.

Dimitri led me to his bedroom and closed the door behind us. I pull the suitcase up and sit on the edge of the bed, going through it looking for my pj's.  
"Hey Roza you ok, you seemed like you where off in fairy land?" Dimitri asked as he pulled his shirt off to get changed.  
"Well if I wasn't ok I sure am now." I say looking at his bare chest.  
"Roza I'm serious you had the same look on your face you used to get when you were in Lissa's head." He replied as he moved to sit on the bed next to me and then gave up and smiled at my earlier comment.  
"Huh well I certainly wasn't in Lissa's head and I'm fine, so you have nothing to worry about." I say as I pull my own clothes off and reach for my pj's but he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. All I have on is my bra and underwear and all he's wearing is his boxers. My hormones must have kicked in because next thing I know I've pushed Dimitri down onto his back on the bed and I'm now sitting on top of him kissing him.  
I wish I had these hormonal outbursts before I was pregnant because this is fun. Dimitri rolled me so I was underneath him and started kissing my neck. His hands were sliding down my stomach and just reached the top of my underwear when I became aware of my surroundings. I was in Dimitri's family's house in Baia. There are kids in this house, Dimitri's sisters and Mum and his Grandmother!  
"Wait, stop Comrade. We can't do this here." I say.  
"It's not like it would be the first time someone's had sex or done sexual things in this house Roza." He replies at my neck and then continues kissing it.  
"I know but it's weird, I mean what if someone hears us or comes in?" I ask.  
"They won't come in I've locked the door but I understand it would be uncomfortable for you." He says, stopping and rolling off me to lie next to me.  
"It's not really it's just kind of weird that's all. Hey I know I've never asked and I don't really care but um… who was your first?" I ask.

He thought about my question for a bit and then asked "Well you know that time I was telling you about Ivan and I told you that one mistake, one slip up could ruin everything?"  
"Yeah but what's that got to do with it?" I ask back, sort of confused.  
"Well that was my slip up. Ivan took me to a party one night and I took my girlfriend. We'd only been dating a couple of months but we had just turned 18 and the party was going to be full of royals and was invite only so we had to go. We started drinking and I let my self-control slip and Alyssa and I, that was her name, went into an empty lounge and we well yeah. Anyway some of the guardians found out about the party and came to bust it up and found us on the way. That was my mistake and Alyssa was my first." He said, his voice growing sadder as he went.  
"So that's why you got so upset about Jesse and me. It wasn't just about Ivan it was also about you and Alyssa. You found Jesse and I in the same situation you and Alyssa were in." I stated.  
"Yeah."  
"Huh so where is she now, Alyssa?" I ask.  
"I don't know. She is English so she may be back in England or she might still be here. I don't know." He said.  
I was starting to drift to sleep so I curled up in Dimitri's arms and he pulled the sheets up over us and we fell asleep.

I woke sitting up gasping for air. I'd just been having the worst nightmare. My baby was born shadow kissed and she was bound to Lissa. She grew crazy and ended up killing herself to get way from Spirit. This is exactly what I was afraid of me doing when I was shadow kissed and it was scaring the hell out of me to see my child go through that even though I knew it wasn't real. I got up out of bed, pulled my pj's on and went down stairs and out on to the back verandah.  
"What are you going to name your child?" A voice said from inside the door and I jumped, as if I wasn't scared enough. I turned around just as Yeva stepped outside.  
"I'm not sure yet." I reply.  
"Yes you are I've seen it. I think it's a beautiful name and will suit her perfectly. I have seen what will become of her and I must say both you and my grandson will be proud. She will have a wild and uncontrollable side like you but she will also have the wise and determined side of Dimitri. Both will make her the most fierce guardian and unstoppable force the Moroi have ever seen. She will be valuable and wanted by both the Moroi and Strigoi. But do not worry about your dreams she will be fine, she is strong even at this point and spirit will not take effect on her. She is not what you fear Rose." Yeva says and starts to get up off the her seat.  
"How can you be so sure? Surely there must be… wait are you saying she has some sort of like gift or something that will make her one of a kind?" I ask having everything that she'd just said make sense in my head.  
"Everyone is special Rose but some more so than others and one more than any other." And with that said she walked inside.

_**Hope you like it please review! xxx :)**_


	7. Memory Lane

**_Hey! Here is the next chapter hope you like it. I have also added a short paragraph in Dimitri's point of view and it is clearly marked so you don't get confused._**

**Chapter 7 – Memory Lane**

Later that morning when I woke I was outside sitting on the chair I was in when I spoke to Yeva. Oh my god I fell asleep outside. I quickly ran inside and almost ran straight into Olena.  
"Good morning Rose, you're up early."  
"Yeah I um couldn't sleep." I say hoping she buys it.  
I'm a guest in her home and have a perfectly good bed to sleep in and then I go fall asleep outside. Animals sleep outside.  
"Oh that's not good, would you like to come help me with breakfast? I'm going to make pancakes." She says.  
"Sure but just to warn you I can't cook. Dimitri always cooks, I think the best I can do is two-minute noodles." I say and laugh at myself.  
"Didn't you take a cooking class at your academy?" she asks.  
"Well I was um, not available to the academy when they were taking cooking." I say.  
"You were unavailable to the academy?" She asks not really sure of what I meant.  
"I ran away for two years with Lissa. Until Dimitri found us in Portland." I explained.  
"She wasn't easy to find either. It took me a couple of weeks to track her and the Queen." Dimitri had snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist then kissed the top of my head.  
Olena smiled and asked, "Is that how you two met?"  
"Yep he kidnapped me against my will and shoved me on a plane and then dragged me back to the Academy with Lissa." I say over exaggerating a bit.  
"Oh come on Roza it's not like I shoved you into a bag and tortured you until you willing came. And beside I did fight for you not to get kicked out of the Academy remember." He said pleading his case. Olena was just standing there watching us with a smile on her face and I could tell she was enjoying the show so I continued.  
"Yeah you fought for me to stay after I called 'cheap foreign labor' and then if that wasn't enough you said you'd mentor me. Everyone in that room except Lissa and apparently you wanted me to go." I said.  
"Wait you called Dimitri 'cheap foreign labor?" said a new voice behind us. Then Viktoria stepped into view. Apparently we had a bigger audience than I realized. I nodded and she bursts into laughter.  
"I think that's the best insult I've ever heard." She stated and sat down and asked for us to tell them more.

"OK well I watched Rose punch a girl and break her nose." Dimitri said.  
"Wait you saw that?" I said with a questioning tone.  
"Well it was kind of hard not to you and Mia, well it was funny to watch. I mean not her getting punched but the fight leading up to it and then your big dramatic exist. Classic." He said and we both cracked up laughing.  
I the remembered the Zen life lesson about running "Well remember that time I asked why you made me run so much and that I was still getting beaten in combat? Your reply was that maybe I should just hit harder." I say.  
He replied with "Well the running did help because when the strigoi attacked the academy and I told you to run and tell the other guardians, you ran so fast I swear to god that your legs could have fallen off." He said and we all went quiet remembering everything that happened.  
"Then I said "Hey it's ok it's not going to happen again so there's no need to worry about it." Dimitri nods and then goes to flip the pancakes in the pan.

We were in the middle of having breakfast when Dimitri's mobile rang. He excused himself then stepped into the lounge room to answer it. A few minutes later he came back in and said he had to talk to me.

I followed him back into the lounge room and sat on the lounge.  
"Well that was Alberta; she said that she found some new evidence that proves it was Tasha who took the recordings. Her fingerprints were on the keyboard of the computer that had the hard drive where the recordings were kept. Also the computer had been accessed by an unauthorized user and password in other words it was hacked." He told me.  
"What does she want with them, I mean this is kind of like finding Jill and finding out Tasha was the murderer all over again." I say.  
"Well not exactly, there is a lot more evidence to this case and well considering Lissa is Queen and Tasha is already in prison for murdering a Queen so it should be easy to get her charged with it. Alberta has to take it to Court because the Academy's security is at threat but she promised she'll not go into deep detail about what was on the stolen tapes just that they were of our trainings. It wouldn't be hard for them to believe considering they already know she framed you because she was jealous." He said reassuring me.  
"Yeah I suppose so." Say and then we head back into finishing eating.

**Dimitri's POV**

I'm sitting in the Lounge room watching something on the tv that looks like a kids cartoon. Rose is up in bed, Mum and my sisters have gone to run some errands and Paul is up playing in his room. Yeva walks in and sits in her chair.  
"Dimika what are you watching? Never mind please turn it off I need to talk to you." She says to me and just like old times I obeyed.  
"Do you love Rose?" she asks me.  
I stare at her; shouldn't she already know that I do? Why was she asking me this?  
"Yes I do more than anything, why?" I ask.  
"I have seen your questions that you have and from those I have received two different answers. The paths of both you and your unborn child will be decided by these answers. If you love her like you say you do, prove it; ask her your questions Dimika. Your future depends on it." And with that she got up and walked away leaving me confused, like always, about what to do. Yeva has always been right and I've always trusted her advice and visions but when it comes to Rose and my baby I'm stuck.

**Rose POV**

I woke to Dimitri coming in to the bedroom and sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Hi sleeping beauty, did I wake you up?" Dimitri asked although he looked like he already knew the answer.  
"Hi, yeah you did but its ok I should get up now anyway." I say pulling the covers back and swinging my legs over the side next to Dimitri.  
"Well Mum has invited pretty much the entire town over tonight as sort of welcome home party and has been in the kitchen for the last 3 hours. So you might want to pick out something nice to wear and start getting ready." Dimitri said although he doesn't seem very excited about this party that for him.  
"Is something wrong?" I ask and he gets up and walks to the other side of the room and leans on the wall.  
"Not really, I've just been doing a lot of thinking today that's all." He said looking at the ground.  
"Did Yeva talk to you Because she said not to worry about it, that the baby will be fine."  
"Wait what?" he asks as he looks up at me.  
"Wait Yeva didn't tell you, I thought she would have." I say and look away.  
"We talked but it was about us getting married not about the baby. What's wrong with the baby, or going to be wrong with the baby? What did she see?" He asked but it was all a blur after he mentioned 'us getting married'.  
"What do you mean us getting married?" I ask.  
"Well Yeva thinks that we should because of the baby or at least that I should ask you to marry me but we haven't even talked about that yet." He says. It was true we haven't. We hadn't even talked about having a baby when I found out I was pregnant.  
"Well I have thought about it." I admit.  
"You have?" Dimitri asks.  
"Yeah, I mean every girl dreams about their wedding day but I have thought about what it would be like if we got married." I say and Dimitri smiles. I mean like really smiles.  
"Huh well you should hurry up and get ready people will start arriving soon." He says than walks out and closes the door behind him.  
He didn't say anything! I just admitted to of considered us getting married and he just walks out. Does that mean he doesn't want to get married to me? That man confuses me sometimes.

I brush it all to the back of my mind and get dressed. I put on a wavy dress to cover my small baby bump. It's pretty but not entirely my thing. I leave my hair out so it falls in natural curls the way Dimitri likes it and put on some mascara and lip gloss.

I walked down stairs to a house full of Russian conversations. I walked into the Dining room and found Dimitri talking with a pretty blond dhampir girl at the table.  
"Rose this is Alyssa, Alyssa this is my girlfriend Rose." He said changing from Russian to English.  
"Hello nice to meet you Rose."Alyssa said also switching to English. She had a pretty thick English accent and had ice blue eyes.  
"Hi." I said back and sat down next to Dimitri.  
"We were just talking about how my High school reunion is in two weeks." Dimitri said.  
"Oh cool are you going to go?" I asked.  
"I don't know yet, if we're not doing anything maybe."  
"You should go. It'll be good for you." I say to him.  
"Smart girl you've got there Dimika." Alyssa says smiling.  
"I should go see if Olena needs help in the kitchen." I say, get up and walk away.

I walk in the kitchen to find Olena running around like a mad woman.  
"Hey Olena do you need help?" I ask.  
"Oh yes please, could you look in that cupboard for the serving dishes please." She said.  
"Sure."  
"Hey um, I was wondering what Alyssa's story is?" I ask not sure if I'm going to get an answer.  
"Well she and Dimitri dated in high school and that's really all I know about that but she moved here from England when she was twelve. Her Mother got posted at the Academy here, so she moved with her mother to the academy. She was a guardian for about a year after graduation but only at the academy, she didn't get a charge. Then she quit for no real reason that I'm aware of. She then moved here into Baia and has been here ever since." She told me as she dished food.  
"Huh, well thanks." I say and continue helping.

Diner went quite fast and soon everyone had left, except Alyssa. She stayed to help clean up. I was in the kitchen helping with the washing up when my phone rang.

"Hey Liss." I say as I answer.  
"Hey Rose is now a good time to talk?" she asks.  
"Yeah shoot. We're just cleaning up after Dimitri's welcome home party."  
"Oh ok well guess what? Christian proposed." She practically squealed into the phone.  
"Oh My God and you said yes right?"  
"Of cause I did, I'm engaged. I'm sending you a picture of the ring right now, it's gorgeous." She says.  
"Oh I'm so happy for you, I so wish I could be there with you."  
We talked longer about Wedding plans and stuff even though they weren't planning on getting married for until the end of next year. The ring was gorgeous just like Lissa said and all this talk about weddings made me think back to my earlier conversation with Dimitri.

"Hey sorry I took so long, Lissa called." I said as I walked back into the house after stepping out to talk with Liss.  
Everyone was in the lounge room.  
"Is everything ok?" Dimitri asks.  
"Yeah she's fine, perfectly." I reply.  
"Who's Lissa?" Alyssa asks.  
"The Queen, she's my best friend and my charge." I say.  
"Really your best friends with the Moroi Queen?" she asks.  
"Yeah, since kindergarten." I say back.  
"They are practically inseparable." Says Dimitri.  
"Ha ha sounds like what you and Ivan were like." Says Alyssa then she added, "It's getting late I should head home, I'll see you at the Reunion." And with that she said goodbye and left.

We were alone for all of 5 seconds when there was a knock at the door. I watched as Dimitri got up and answered it. He took one look at the person on the other side and slammed the door in their face then came and sat back down next to me. I have never seen this expression on his face before and it scared the living hell out of me. Just as Dimitri sat down the door burst open and a moroi man walked in.

"Oh come on Dimika, that's no way to act to a visitor." The Russian man said.  
Dimitri just stared straight ahead and didn't even acknowledge the fact he was there. It was quite clear that whoever this was Dimitri didn't like him.  
"Well hello there sweetheart and who might you be?" He asked me.  
"Don't you dare speak to her." Dimitri growled as he jumped up and blocked my view of the man.  
"Oh come on Dimika, I just want to know who the pretty girl is."  
"Aleksandr leave, now!" Dimitri yelled.  
"Dimitri, Dimitri you do know you can call me Dad?"  
"I don't think that would be appropriate considering I told you to never come back here or you would pay." Dimitri said.  
So this guy Aleksandr is Dimitri's father, the guy who used beat up Olena and who Dimitri punched when he was 11.  
"I heard you were in town and thought I'd come see my son now that he's back from the dead. You're quite famous, I'm proud." Aleksandr said.  
I could tell Dimitri was about to kill him so I stood up and walked to stand next to Dimitri.  
"I think you should do what he said and leave." I say.  
"Oh a feisty American, what's your name sweetie?" he asked.  
The look I must have gave him made him give up on wanting an answer.  
"Well I can see I'm unwelcome by my son and a cheap blood whore." He said.  
Then I punched him. How dare he call me a cheap blood whore? I hit him so hard he fell over and then what I was not expecting was Dimitri to dive on top of him and start beating the crap out of him.  
"Dimitri, stop its ok." I say trying to pull him off his dad.  
"Not it's not Rose," He said but he stopped and looked at his Dad on the floor "Leave!" was all he said and Aleksandr bolted out the door.

Sleep couldn't have come fast enough that night and I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come and have tonight's events behind us. I think tonight proved that just because your related to someone doesn't mean you have to like them.

_**Please Review if you liked it :)**_


	8. Definitely Not Hogwarts

_**Hey, thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter so i hope you like it! :)**_

**Chapter 8 – Definitely Not Hogwarts **

The last few weeks have flown past and now we only have one week left in Baia. Tonight is Dimitri's school reunion and so we are in the car driving to none other than St. Basil's Academy, which Dimitri was a student at.

We pulled up at the front gates and Dimitri clarified who we were and they lead us straight through. The buildings were huge and were just like stone castles. As we parked and got out of the car Dimitri said "Well this is St. Basil's."  
"It's amazing the buildings look just like the ones at Hogwarts in Harry Potter." I say looking around in awe.  
Dimitri laughs "Well Rose this place is definitely not Hogwarts but I can see the similarity. The buildings are hundreds of years old and that one right there was where my dorm was." He said pointing at a building off to our right. We had to go to the main hall which was to our left and Dimitri seemed to know his way around this place like the back of his hand. He led us up the steps of the hall where we had to sign in. We were only in the room for like two seconds and people were already coming up to us. Everyone had to switch languages for me but they didn't seem to mind. I got some very good material from some of Dimitri's friends that I can use later to threaten him with. Everyone seemed really nice and I am glad Dimitri decided to come. We were making our way over to see one of Dimitri's old teachers when Alyssa came up to us.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it. Everyone's been waiting for you to turn up so they can talk to you and meet Rose considering the two of you are among the most famous Guardians." She says.  
"Oh well we're here." I could tell by the sound of Dimitri's voice he wanted her to go away but he's too polite to say anything. Good thing I'm not.  
"Yeah we were just about to go talk to someone so excuse us." I say trying my hardest to be polite but well Rose Hathaway has her own style of polite.  
"Ok, well Rose if you get a minute later I wanted to talk to you. Have fun." And with that she went off to bother someone else. I don't know what it is about her but she gives me this feeling that she's up to something, especially seeing as she only wanted to talk to me and not Dimitri as well.

Dimitri and I were having a fun night. Dimitri got to catch up with people he hadn't seen in year and I got to meet some of his old friends. Everyone seemed so nice and happy to see Dimitri. Not one person asked about what happened with Dimitri being a Strigoi and I was glad about that.

I walked over to get us some drinks when Alyssa grabbed my arm.  
"Hey can we have that talk now?" she asked yelling over the loud music.  
"Sure." I say and let her lead me outside into this courtyard with flowers I've never seen before but they were gorgeous. I started walking towards a little bench but then I was thrust against the stone wall by Alyssa. I could easily push her off me but I wanted to see where this was going to go.

"Natasha Ozera is a good person and what you did to her was unforgivable. And you will pay." She hissed at me. Well I knew she was up to something but I never would have guessed it would have to do with Tasha.  
"What do you mean 'what you did to her'?" I ask.  
"You took the only man she loved away from her. You made him chose you over her and it nearly destroyed her. She wanted a family and she could have had that with Dimitri. Then you go and accuse her of murdering a Queen that you murdered and now she's sitting in a cell waiting for an execution that's meant to be yours." She said.  
Wow she really believed everything she just said and because of that I already knew the answer to my next question, I just wanted some answers.  
"Are you and Tasha friends?" I ask.  
"Yes we are and now because of you I'm not allowed to see her. But that's ok she'll be out soon and we'll see each other then."  
"What do you mean she'll be out soon, she's gonna be executed that's what's happening soon." I say wondering what the hell she was on about.  
"Not once she shows the tapes. You do know about the tapes right? She holds all the power now and because of those tapes she will get free and destroy you at the same time." She was about to say something else but I punched her and then left her on the ground for someone else to deal with.

We spent the night in guest housing, which seemed more like a luxury hotel. I never said a word to Dimitri about what happened, there was nothing he could do about it and I didn't want to ruin his night. We left back for Baia first thing in the morning and arrived at around lunchtime.  
"Hey guys, how was it?" Viktoria said as she rushed out of the house to greet us.  
"Yeah it was good but now I'm just really tired, so I'm going to go to bed." I say as I carry my bag inside.  
"Are you sure you don't want lunch first?" Dimitri asked.  
"I'll eat after." I say as we walk up the stairs into the guest room.

I start unpacking my overnight stuff and Dimitri just sits on the bed and watches me.  
"What?" I ask.  
"What's wrong? Last night after you came back with our drinks you were acting really weird. Did you not want to go?" Dimitri asked.  
"Of cause I wanted to go I just, why didn't you tell me that Alyssa is best friends with Tasha? Last night when I went to get our drinks Alyssa saw me and we went outside so we could have that 'talk' she wanted and she pushed me up against the wall and went off at me about how I took you away from Tasha and now she's in prison. And then she went on about the tapes and how Tasha now holds all the power and is going to use it to get out of prison and destroy me." I say and I think I'm now starting to hyperventilate.  
"Hey Rose its ok. She is just blackmailing us with them; you know what she's like. She framed you with murder and now she's going to use the tapes to get something from you. Everything is going to be ok. You'll see." He says.  
"I truly thought everything was over. We have been through so much. I guess I was stupid to let myself believe everything was going to be fine from now on, like I could finally start living my happy ever after and then have a baby with you and I was so, so happy." I say and then I start to cry.

I collapse on the floor in a heap and cry and cry and cry. Dimitri let me cry as he held me on the floor. He didn't really say anything for the first couple of minutes then he started trying to calm me down after my little episode. I finally stopped crying so we got up of the ground and got into the bed. We stayed there curled in each other's arms for hours not saying a word and then I finally drifted off to sleep.

"ROSE!" A familliar voice yelled from behind a tree.  
Hang on why am I in the courtyard outside Lissa's apartment?  
"Rose I am so sorry about everything. I shouldn't of reacted the way I did when you broke up with me. I know I hurt you as well and I'm just really, really sorry." Oh my god it's Adrian.

_**Please Review xxx :)**_


	9. Little N

_**Hey guys! So here is the next chapter. I'm sorry its been longer than i usually take to update but I've been really busy with Christmas and New Years stuff. I hope you all had a great Christmas and wish you all a good year. :) Enjoy and please review 3**_

**Chapter 9 – Little N**

I was in a spirit dream. I don't know why I didn't realize straight away.  
"Adrian, I, I don't know really what to say. I'm glad you are actually talking to me for starters. Why are you here?" I ask nervously.  
"Because I wanted to apologize, you don't have to accept it but I just wanted you to know that I am sorry." He said as he finally reached me.  
Wow he looked good; I mean he looks like he's taken care of himself. He doesn't look like he used to, all drunk and neglected, he looks…happy.  
"Well I do forgive you but I don't really think you need to apologize. After all I was the one that cheated on you and I know it was wrong and it really hurt you so I'm not surprised you acted like you did." I say and he smiles.  
"Well Lissa told me you'd been worrying about me so I thought I should see you now and not when you get back to court." He said as he grabs my hand to pull me over to a seat.

As we sit I ask him "So how are you?"  
"Well I am back in Collage. I started my art classes again and I have now been sober for… um well since the week after we broke up, I suck at math." I laugh at his reply.  
"Well I'm proud of you and I'm glad you're doing something with your life besides drinking and smoking. Are you still smoking?"  
"Nope I stopped that to Little Dhampir. I really got thinking about what you said to me about the doing something and how I'm not the victim and I have decided that Art is what I want to do. I also have met someone." He says.  
"Wow that's great…who?" I ask.  
"Katrina but Kat for short. She's a moroi I met at school and she's the same age as me." He says.  
"Is she royal?" I ask  
"No but it doesn't matter, not to me anyway." He said.  
Wow I am impressed. All that time I had tried to get him to clean up his act and all it took was for me to cheat on him and give a motivational talk after.  
"Well I am really happy for you and I'm glad things are finally working out." I say and hug him.  
"I have you to thank for it Little Dhampir. Your being woken up so I have to go but I'm sure I'll see you soon." He said as we get up and hug again.  
"I hope so, goodbye Adrian."  
"Goodbye Rose" he said as everything started fading. The last thing I saw before waking up was his smiling face.

I awoke to Dimitri hovered over me.  
"Roza wake up." Dimitri said.  
"mmm, what?"  
"We have to leave for dinner in ten minutes."  
"I slept that long? I must have been even more tired than I thought." I said.  
"Well when you're pregnant you get tired, more than you would usually. If you don't feel up to going out we can just eat here." He said kissing my cheek. I shook my head so he pulled me out of bed behind him.  
We got dressed and headed downstairs to leave.

As we turned around the corner into the dining room, to tell Olena we were going, Dimitri grabbed my arm and jerked me behind him. What the hell?  
"Ah Dimitri, Rosemarie there you are. I was wondering if you were going to join us." I knew that voice. It was Aleksandr.  
"We aren't." Dimitri said.  
"Oh I was looking forward to some family bonding time. Considering I know nothing about Rosemarie, our newest member." Aleksandr said.  
Yeah and he wasn't going to. Dimitri didn't want to be near him and he didn't want me near him either. I don't blame him; I do not like the guy at all.  
"Well Rose and I are going now." Dimitri said.  
I was so focused on what was going on between Dimitri and his dad that I hadn't even noticed his family's awaked silence. We walked out to the car in complete silence. Well that was really weird.

Dimitri opened the car door for me and then I started feeling dizzy I grabbed onto the car door for support but it was too late. I started to fall but Dimitri caught me just before I hit the ground and I wished Lissa could be here to help me. She could heal me because I know something's wrong.

"Christian hurry up or I'm going to be late?" Lissa yelled as she was running around her apartment gathering paperwork. I wish Rose were here, I need her help with this. Lissa thought.  
"I'm coming Liss." Christian yelled back.

Then I felt like I was slapped in the face as I focused back on what was happening, Dimitri was holding me up off the ground, shaking me.  
"Rose are you ok, Rose?" He was yelling at me.  
"I yeah, I think I was just in Lissa's head." I say and then I pass out.

I woke up in the hospital or at least I think it's a hospital. I try to sit up but I'm so groggy I just give up. "Roza stay there, don't try and get up." That voice sounds so familiar.  
"Who are you?" I ask, stumbling over the words a little.  
"Rose, it's Dimitri. Remember me?" He asks.  
"I, sorry, I'm just really tired. What happened? We were at your house leaving for dinner." I ask.  
"Roza you collapsed outside, remember? You collapsed but I caught you then you blanked out, then you said you were in Lissa's head right before passing out." He says.  
"I, I, I don't really rememb… Oh my god yeah I got sucked into Lissa's head she was wishing I was there to help her as she was yelling at Christian to hurry up." I say as all of last night events flood back. "The baby… is the baby ok?" I ask impatiently.  
"Well she's fine in the way that she's still alive it's just that the doctors want to…"  
"They want to…" I prompted.  
"They want to induce you." Dimitri finally said.  
"What does that mean exactly?" I ask as I start to breathe heavily.  
"Well they want to make you deliver the baby in four days." He said and I went into shock.

I am not ready to have a baby in four days. Hell I still didn't even know if I was going to be ready for a baby in six weeks.  
"Wait, the baby will be six weeks early at least. She'll be too small. No, they can't induce me, she's not ready to be born and she's not developed enough. Why do they want to do this to her?" I start hyperventilating and the monitoring machine I'm hooked up to starts beeping.  
"Roza calm down, everything will be ok." He said as two nurses came running in and everything faded.

I must have passed out and now I'm asleep because next thing I know I'm face to face with Adrian.  
"Little dhampir I didn't expect to find you asleep. What time is it over there?" he asked all happy to see me.  
"Please not now Adrian, I just can't deal with you right now." I say and then I realize what I just said.  
"Adrian I'm so sorry I didn't mean it like that, it's just that I collapsed and now they want to induce my baby in four days and she's too small." I say as I burst out crying.  
"Oh Rose I'm sorry." He says and pulls me into a hug.  
"They've given her stuff to grow and strengthen her lungs but she's still going to be six weeks early and too small." I say as I sob into his chest.  
"Dimitri and I were supposed to be home in five days and now I have to give birth to the baby here in Baia. We haven't even bought any stuff yet." I say and then I completely lose it.

"Rose let us handle that back here at Court. Lissa wanted to surprise you but I think you need cheering up now. While you two have been gone we've been decorating and stocking up the nursery in your apartment. Don't worry we left a wall for you and Dimitri to decorate but the walls are painted light pink, there's one of those bed things, a change table and Lissa has filled the wardrobe in all these little jump suits and dresses." He says laughing at every word of it even as he continues, "I swear all that's left for her to do is find out what you're naming the baby so she can buy named stuff. What are you naming the baby?" he asks.  
"Well I can't tell you that but I can tell you it starts with N." I say clearly lifted from my depressed, crying state.  
"Oh Lissa will be so excited I have to tell her. Wait, am I allowed to tell her or do you want to tell her?" He asked stepping back a bit.  
"Well when I wake up I'm going to call her and tell her what happened but there is something else I should talk to you about before you go." He nodded so I continued. "Yeah well I think I may have snapped into Lissa's head." I say.  
"Umm, how, I thought the bond was gone?" he asked with a very confused look on his face.  
"Well I don't know one second I was wishing Lissa was with me then the next I'm seeing her yelling at Christian to hurry up and her wishing I was with her. Oh my god we were both wishing the other was with us at the same time. Do you think that maybe the bond didn't go away it was just hidden or something and that us wanting each other brought it back?"  
"I guess it could, I mean we still don't know much about bonds and we definitely don't know everything about spirit so I guess it's a possibility. You're waking up so I have to go, I'll call you later to check up on you. Good luck and your little N will be fine, I just know it! " he said as he faded away.

I opened my eyes to a doctor leaning over me shaking me awake.  
"Guardian Hathaway my name is Doctor Sergey and I'm here to have a talk with you and Guardian Belikov about your situation." Said the Russian Moroi man.  
"Ok." I said sitting up. I was feeling a lot better and not so out of it anymore.  
"Alright, first of all from some of the tests we took while you were unconscious and the monitoring we have been doing I think that you've been a little stressed Rose. And that is normal for most first time dhampir mothers more so than moroi, so tests show. I feel that the best thing for the baby is to have her induced. We have run some tests and with the medication we've given her for her lungs she should be fine. She will have to stay in the hospital because she will be too small but she should be pretty healthy, we have found nothing that tells us otherwise. What do you think about that?" the Dr asks.  
"Well I'm scared she'll be too small and I don't really want to risk it." I say a little shaky.  
"Rose there is more of a risk waiting to deliver her, I think you should do it. The doctors will take care of her; it's their job just like you take care of Lissa." Dimitri said. I could tell he really wanted me to do this otherwise he would not have brought Lissa into the conversation. But why he wanted me do deliver early was beyond me.  
"How long roughly, if everything goes well, do you think she'll have to be in here?" I ask Dr Sergey.  
"Well normally for human newborns i would have no way of telling exactly how long but dhampirs heal quickly and don't get sick because of their vampire genes so I'm going to say a week but that could change depending on the circumstance." He said.

Ok one week I could deal with maybe even two but any more than that and I would lose it. So I agreed to being induced and even though I don't agree with it morally I think it's best for my baby. Dr Sergey booked it in and so I'll be giving birth in four days. Shit, I'm giving birth in four days!

I decided I should call Liss and tell her what's going on.  
"Rose, what's going on? Adrian told me he spoke to you and you said you had something to tell me about your baby. Is everything ok?" She said as her opening lines.  
"Hey Liss, yeah well I collapsed last night and woke up in hospital to a Doctor wanting to induce me." I say.  
"Oh Rose is the baby ok, I thought you weren't due for another six weeks?"  
"Yeah well not anymore I'm giving birth in four days." I explain.  
"Well Rose I know you wanted me there when you gave birth, so I guess I'll be seeing you soon." She squeals with excitement into the phone and I think she may have burst my ear drum.  
"Liss you don't have to fly all the way here, I'll be fine." I say.  
"Rosemarie Hathaway what kind of drugs have they given you for you to think that I'd seriously miss my Niece's/ God daughter's birth?" She asks me angrily.  
I can't help at laugh my head off.  
"Well I suppose I'll be seeing you soon then if that's the case." I say still laughing.  
"So Adrian is telling everyone that you're naming her Little N but clearly that's a nickname. What is her full name because as an Aunt/ God Mother I need to know these things, so spill." She demands.  
"Well I can't tell you and besides you'll find out in four days anyway." I say.  
There was dead silence on the other end of the phone and I knew it was Lissa protesting.  
"Fine so the next letter after N is I." I gave into her childish protests and received an "ooo" from Lissa and then a "Wait please don't tell me you're naming her Nila because that was the name of my Mother's cat when I was little. I mean it's a pretty name but every time when someone says her name I'll think of the cat."  
"No Lissa I am not naming her Nila." I say.  
"Ok good well Ni... I'll do some guessing and get back to you. I have to go Christian and I going out to dinner. I'll see you soon, Love you."  
"Bye Liss" I said and then hung up.

_**Hope you liked it and please review! :)**_


	10. Bigger Than The Pacific Ocean

_**Hey! The next chapter is here so please read it and then review it. :)**_

**Chapter 10 – Bigger Than The Pacific Ocean**

The next three days were like torture. I was allowed to go back to the house but was on strict bed rest and not allowed to do anything. Every time I even wanted to go to the bathroom Dimitri would walk me up the stairs then when I came out I had to wait at the top so he could walk me back down. I continually told him he was being stupid and that I wasn't going to trip down the stairs and that I was fully capable of walking on my own. In some cases I loved that he was so sweet, caring and protective but in this case it just pissed me off.

Lissa and Christian are arriving today so Olena has been running around like a mad woman cleaning her house it make sure it ready for when the Queen and Royal guard came. Dimitri and I tried to get her to stop and told that everything was fine but still she insisted of cleaning every room like five times. She had cooked this huge banquet type dinner for tonight because "the Queen is coming" and everything had to be perfect. We had no luck at in convincing her that Lissa didn't like a big fuss and so we all had to be dressed up for when they arrived. Zoya and Sonya's baby Maya were dressed in these cute little dresses and Paul was in a dress shirt that was tucked into his denim shorts with a belt. They were all really cute and we couldn't help but line them up and take photos. All of us girls wore dresses and Dimitri just wore jeans and a nice shirt. Olena had lit a fire in the fire-place so even though it was cold outside it was toasty inside.

When we heard the car pull up outside Dimitri and I went out to them. Olena waited at the front door and had lined everyone else up inside and made sure they were all presentable. The Royal guard jumped out of the car to come and take their posts around the house before Lissa and Christian were allowed out.

When they finally got the all clear Liss practically launched herself at me hugging me to death.  
"Oh Rose, it is so good to see you. I am so glad you and the baby are ok." She squealed.  
"Yeah it is really good to see you to, but um two things; one I can't breathe and two you cutting my circulation off." I say. I was over exaggerating but it was funny to see her jump away from me just as quick as she'd hugged me.  
"Dimitri, it's good to see you man." Christian said to Dimitri who returned the greeting and they shook hands.  
Lissa hugged Dimitri and Christian turned to me.  
"Hello Rose." Christian said to me.  
"Hi Christian." I said and then Christian burst out laughing.  
"What is so funny?"  
"Rose your stomach is bigger than the Pacific Ocean." He said nearly falling over laughing.  
"Thank you Christian, that should win the compliment of the year award." I say sarcastically.

Lissa and Dimitri burst out laughing at that and I couldn't help but laugh too. It was so good to see my friends again and for the first time in three days I wasn't worrying about what was to come tomorrow.

"Ok, do you want to come and meet my family?" Dimitri asks as we all stop laughing.  
"Of cause we do Dimitri." Said Liss and so we walked up the steps to the front door.  
"Welcome your majesty; I am Olena Dimitri's mother." She bowed and then introduced everyone.  
Lissa said a hello to everyone and then said, "Please just call me Lissa. This is my boyfriend Christian." He said hello and everyone said hello back.

We moved into the living room and sat down. We were in the middle of talking about the kids when Paul came up to Lissa and asked "If you're really the queen than where is your crown and big puffy dress?"  
It was so cute and everyone started laughing except Karolina who looked really embarrassed.  
"I am so sorry Lissa." She said to apologize for her son's behavior.  
"Oh no don't apologize, it's cute. It's Paul right?" She asked and when he nodded she continued, "Well Paul I am really just like any other normal Moroi it's just that I have a lot of boring grown up meetings and fancy dinners I have to go to. And I'll let you know a secret, I hate big puffy dresses and my crown, well I've only ever worn it once and that was when I was made queen. It's only for very special occasions." She said.  
Paul looked awe-struck when she told him she'd tell him a secret.

The rest of the night was actually quite enjoyable and everyone seemed to have a good time. It was starting to get late and Dimitri wanted to make sure I got enough sleep for tomorrow so we got up to go to bed when Lissa said that they should be going to their hotel but Olena had insisted on them staying in one of the guest rooms. And so they did and besides it added extra protection for them.

"Rose?" Dimitri asked as I entered the bedroom from having a shower.  
"Yep, it's just me comrade." I say as I close the door and walk over to him.  
"Rose why are you wearing your fluffy dressing gown?" he asked.  
"Because I want you to take a photo of me pregnant before I have the baby so that I can put it in her baby book." I say.  
"Ok then pass me the camera and drop the gown." Dimitri said seductively.  
"Lose the grin Comrade you are just taking a photo then I'm putting clothes on." I say.  
I'm not naked I have sports bra and training shorts on. Dimitri takes a few photos then helps me get dressed. I lay on the bed and look at the photos.  
"I really am bigger than the Pacific Ocean." I admit.  
"No you aren't. My mother was twice the size you when she had Viktoria." He says.  
"You're just saying that to make me feel better." I say as Dimitri turns the main light off and lies down next to me on the bed, I snuggle in close to him. All of a sudden there is a nudge coming from my stomach.  
"Hey Comrade she's kicking again." I say and Dimitri's hands move like magnets to my stomach.  
"Roza if she kicks like that now, she's going to be one hell of a fighter." Dimitri said.  
"I already know she will be. Come on just look at her parents, she's gonna be lethal." I joke.

I fell asleep quite quickly after that and was having one of the best night sleeps I've had in a while when Dimitri started shaking me.  
"Roza," He said when I opened my eyes. "Roza I think your waters broke."  
I look down at the sheets and they're all wet. I look over at the clock and it is five in the morning, I was supposed to be at the hospital in two hours anyway.  
"Come on Roza I'll help you change then we'll get Lissa and go to the hospital." He said, helping me out of bed.

I'm so in shock that all I can do is nod. I was not expecting to go into labor until we were at the hospital. They induced me yesterday afternoon but the Doctor said it can sometimes take a day or two even more for labor to start. I guess for me it was a couple of hours. Dimitri helps me put on a pair of track suit pants and a random shirt he pulled out of the draws. On our way to the stairs we knocked on Lissa and Christian's door and wake them up.  
"Hey sorry to wake you guys up but Rose's water broke and we're going to the hospital." Dimitri told them.  
Lissa dived out of bed. She was already wearing long pants so she just pulled a jumper on over her head and grabbed her mini suitcase as she followed us out. Christian said he'd be there soon so we walked down stairs and just as we got to the front door this pain shot through my stomach.  
"Ah." I yelled as I gripped my stomach and Dimitri's arm.  
"Roza are you ok?" Dimitri asked with concern all over his face.  
"I think that was my first contraction." I say.  
"Ok lets get you in the car." He said as he pulled my suitcase that we left at the front door behind him.

Dimitri drove me, Lissa and three of Lissa's guardians to the hospital. My next contraction was at the front check in desk. The woman was in the middle of giving instructions as to where to go but when I had the contraction she put me in a wheelchair and pushed me to my room.

The next hour or so was awful as the contractions were coming closer and closer together. I had a midwife in the room with me but when the Doctor came in and told me after the next two contractions it was time to start pushing, I almost fainted.

_**Hope you liked it!**_  
_**This may be your last chance to guess the name of the baby so please review your guesses and then you'll find out soon if you're right! :)**_


	11. Best Day Of My Entire Life!

**Hey! S**_**o I'm sure this is the chapter most of you have been waiting for this update and there is a pretty big surprise you probably wouldn't expect to be in this chapter. But guess what? IT IS! So you'll just have to read to find out what it is. I'm really excited to be posting this chapter because it's my fave so far. So please review if you like it, it'll be highly appreciated if you do. I really want to know what you think. And congrats to for guessing the name. Happy reading! :)**_

**Chapter 11 – This truly is the best day of my entire life!**

Giving birth was nothing like how I imagined it would be. It was painful and hard but it was easier than I thought it was going to be. I screamed at Dimitri a few times telling him that he lied when he told me he loved me because if he really did he wouldn't have done this to me and things like that. But in truth I was over exaggerating.

"Rose you did it!" Lissa told me once my daughter was finally born. I was so exhausted that I hadn't even realized Dimitri had cut the umbilical cord and the doctor had put her in some crib thing.  
"I want to see her." I said as the doctor and some nurses started to wheel her out of the room.  
"Very quickly, we have to take her and hook her up to a machine that will help her get oxygen." The Doctor said.

As they were wheeling her over to me the nurse lowered my bed so that I could see my baby without moving too much.  
"Oh my god she's so tiny, she beautiful!" I said and looking down into her big brown eyes put me in some sort of other universe.  
Then the nurse said, "I'm sorry we have to go now." and wheel her away, bringing me back down to earth.  
I hadn't even noticed I was crying until Dimitri wiped the tears off my face and looked into my eyes with so much love.

So from my first contraction to seeing my little angel it is was only 4 hours, apparently that's quite quick for a first child. Lissa wished us congratulations and left the room to go meet Christian who was waiting outside the room. After the nurse had finished fixing me up they wheeled me out of the delivery room and back to my room where they left Dimitri and I alone.

"She looks like you Roza." Dimitri said as he lay next to me on the bed.  
"Yeah she does but she has your eyes." I say and then start crying again.  
"Rose everything is going to be ok, I promise." He said kissing me on the forehead.  
"I know that, I'm not crying because I'm sad, I am crying because I am so happy Comrade." I tell the love of my life and father to my perfect miracle.  
I swear I actually saw his eyes get teary but then he blinked a few times and they cleared up.  
"I am so very happy to, my Roza." He said to me before kissing me like he never had before.

It was such a kiss I don't even know how to describe it. Even though I was sore I rolled onto my side a little so that I could get closer to him. He put one hand on my cheek and the other he used to lace his fingers in my hair. I would have stayed like that a hell of a lot longer just kissing him but our perfect moment was interrupted by my phone started beeping on the table next to me. As I reopened my eyes, I saw Dimitri reach over and pick it up.  
"What does it say?" I ask.  
"It's Christian, he says as they were rushing out of the delivery room he managed to get a picture. Here look at her." He said passing me the phone.  
"She really is an angel. I swear if I hadn't of just given birth then I would say she was my twin." I joked and Dimitri just laughs at me and shakes his head.

"So do you think the name we've picked suits her?" He asks while I'm still staring at the picture.  
"Yeah I think it's perfect?" I say still memorized by the baby on the phone that I can proudly call mine.  
Roza you can't just 'think' it's perfect you have to know because once it's on the birth certificate you can't change it." He says amused.  
"Ok then let me rephrase. Yes, Nina Vasilissa Belikov is one hundred percent, definitely, positively perfect. Now was that better?" I ask.  
Dimitri could not control his laughter and almost rolled off the bed and even though I was deadly serious, I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Yes that was more convincing. God I love you so much Rose. I could not imagine my life without you and I never want to. You have made my life worth living and after Ivan died and then me becoming a strigoi, I thought I'd never feel that way again yet you made me see how stupid that was. I have thought about this and I can honestly say that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want us to raise Nina as a proper family. " He said getting off the bed and down on one knee, pulling a little, black, velvet box out of his pocket.  
Oh my god he is not doing what I think he's doing.

"So Roza would you please do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?" he asked, opening the little black box revealing the most gorgeous, and I'm sure a very expensive, engagement ring.  
I was shocked and I had no idea what to say but me being me said "Comrade two things. One; I thought you'd never ask and two; of cause I will marry you, you idiot." I say and he smiles so big all I can d is laugh.  
He gets a hold of my left hand and slips the ring onto my finger. If I thought the kiss he gave me before was indescribable, well this one was WOW! Like seriously WOW, WOW, and… WOW!

He laid back down next to me and held close while I rested my head on his chest and fell asleep.

I woke to the sound of a baby half crying and a soothing Russian. I opened my eyes and saw Dimitri holding our Nina in his arms trying to calm her down by speaking to her in Russian.  
"Hey you promised you'd teach me some Russian before the Nina arrived. You lied Comrade!" I said in a disapproving voice as I watched him.  
"Sorry Roza but she came a little earlier than I expected. Do you want to hold her?" he asked me.  
"Yes please." I said sitting up putting my arms out impatiently.

Dimitri walked over smiling and placed my still crying baby in my arms. She wasn't like full on crying it was sort of like a soft cry but whatever kind of cry it was, it stopped the second she was in my arms.  
"Hey there Nina. Oh you're going to stop crying for me are you?" I say to her then turned to Dimitri and say "Ha sucked in Comrade, she's going to be a mummy's girl."  
He laughs and says "Good luck with that Roza."

Then I realized something.  
"Umm Dimitri why is Nina in here? I thought she had to go be hooked up to some machine. Oh my god you didn't go kidnap your own daughter did you?" I ask.  
"No of cause not Roza! The doctor brought her in about ten minutes before you woke up. He said that she healed herself really quickly and was breathing normally and needed no help at all." He said looking down at Nina with what I think was pride in his eyes.  
"Oh, well that's good!" I say just as the door opens and Olena pokes her head through the door.

"Hi guys, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she asks.  
"No Mamma! Would you like to come meet your Granddaughter?" Dimitri asks.  
"I think you already know the answer to that my Dimika. Everyone else is waiting outside, they didn't all want to come in, if you weren't up to it Rose." She said as she walked over and took Nina out of my arms.  
"Oh she's so beautiful! Dimika, Rose I am so very happy for you both. What have you decided to name her?" She asked looking between the both of us.  
"Nina Vasilissa Belikov. Nina because I've always like it, Vasilissa after Lissa and Belikov because, well we decided before but, we're getting married." I say.  
"So you finally did it Dimika. Oh I'm so proud of you. Congratulations!" She said hugging her only son and tears streaming down her face.

This truly is the best day of my entire life!

_**Hope you liked it. Were you surprised? Please review and let me know what you thought. :)**_


	12. Great Friends

_**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. Ok so i had an idea that i could take this story but jump years to when Nina is in school and make it her Point of view. I will still continue this a bit more than start that if you guys want me to and think you might be interested in it. So let me know if you want me to do Nina's story. Other than that sit back and relax while you read this chapter then please review it. :)**_

**Chapter 12 – Great Friends**

Everyone came to meet Nina the night she was born. Well everyone that was in Baia that is. Dimitri took photos of me holding Nina and sent them to all our friends back to court. Mum and Dad couldn't wait until we got home, to see Nina, so Abe fuelled his jet and they're more than likely on their way here right now. I am in such a good mood, the happiest I've ever been, and that's partly because I'm now engaged to Dimitri as well as the fact I now have a child who everyone thought would never would be able to exist. I think Paul was the only one, who wasn't as excited as everyone else, he was mad at me. He wanted me to have a boy so that he wouldn't be so outnumbered by girls. We all burst into laughter at his scowl when Karolina told him it was a girl. Even though he already knew I was having a girl he was still wishing. It was so cute and Viktoria told him that she hadn't had kids yet so he still had a fighting shot at another boy.

Once all of Dimitri's family had gone home it was just Lissa and Christian left. We sat in the room talking for a while when Lissa suddenly said "Hey Chris, Dimitri why don't you go and some coffee or something so Rose and I can have a little girl talk."  
Christian and Dimitri left but knowing Dimitri he wouldn't want to be away from Nina too long so he'd be back soon.

"Rose I got a letter from Alberta the other day about a request to add more charges to Tasha's case. Why didn't you tell me what Tasha did? You could have told me," she had stopped walking Nina around the room and now sat in the chair Dimitri was sitting in next to my bed.  
"Yes Liss I could have but Christian is already heaps upset about Tasha and then I found out I was pregnant, then Christmas, then Baia. I've been so caught up with everything that I had honestly forgotten all about it to tell you. I'm sorry." I say to her and its true since I found out I was pregnant, time just went really fast.  
"I suppose but adding these charges to Tasha, it's pushed the trial up by weeks and has pretty much given a definite death sentence. When Christian found out he… well I know Christian's not showing it but he is stressed to no end about this, knowing that his only family member left is going to be executed." She says and bursts into tears.  
"Liss it'll be ok I have an idea that might sway it to life in prison not execution. But we don't need to worry about it now trust me that it'll all work out. But I have something else I need to tell you."I say.

"Please don't tell me you're pregnant again already." She says and I laugh, god is having sex all she thinks I do.  
"God Lissa of cause not, it has nothing to do with my reproductive system or sex. I think the bond is back." I say really quickly and watch as her face turns to utter confusion and disbelief.  
"Umm how and why do you think that?" she asks me.  
"Well you know how when i told you on the phone that I collapsed and fainted. Well the reason I fainted, I think, is because when I collapsed I was feeling dizzy and I wished you were there because you could have healed me. Then I was in your head and you were wishing I was there to help you and you were running around your apartment picking up paperwork telling Christian to hurry up. So I think that we both were in need of each other at the same time and it, I don't know, reactivated the bond like it wasn't actually gone but hidden." I tell her and she considers it.  
"Well that could be possible because since you mentioned it I, lately, have been feeling something there and not so drained from spirit when I use it." She said and like I suspected Dimitri and Christian walked in the door, ending our conversation.

Dimitri and I were finally alone with Nina. Nurses came in every now and then to check on her and me. We were in a private room that had two couches that folded out into beds but I wanted Dimitri with me so we squished onto my bed.  
"Are you happy?" I ask Dimitri as I put Nina in bed after breastfeeding her.  
"If you mean happy as in I'm engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world who just so happened to give birth to my beautiful daughter, then yes I am very, very, very happy my Roza." He says.  
"Ok just checking. I love you!" I tell him.  
"I love you too Roza. Now sleep because judging by how much you've been yawning, you need it." He says and I giggle, relax then drift off to sleep.

Nina, the cutest baby ever, is now one month old and has everyone wrapped around her little finger, especially Dimitri. Today we are leaving Russia and returning home to Court. As much as I have loved being in Baia with Dimitri's family I have missed the comfits of home and my friends. My parents left about a week ago after visiting and took Lissa and Christian with them, Liss had queen duties to get back to.

Life is so great right now and I really don't want it to end. Three days after Nina was born Christian proposed to Lissa in Russia and they are getting married in two weeks. Lissa wanted to get married as soon as possible so that they could start a family of their own. Christian was more than happy to do this because after watching Lissa with Nina and spending time with her himself, he too wanted a family. Dimitri and I decided that there was no rush for us to get married and that we will just wait until things settle down for us.

"Rose you have to promise that you guys will send us heaps and heaps of photos of little missy here." Karolina said as we were out at the car saying our goodbyes.  
"I promise." I say hugging her goodbye.  
"You just promise to visit us as often as you can." Olena said.  
"We will."  
"Skype us to, so we know what you guys are doing." Sonya said.  
"Sonya, Rose lives on Skype." Dimitri said and everyone laughed.  
I didn't live on it but I am on it a lot.  
"You have to tell us the minute you decide when the weddings going to be." Viktoria said as she took Nina out of my arms and put her in her car seat.  
"Vika it won't be for a while but yes we'll let you know." Dimitri said to his sister.  
"Will you guys just let them go, so they don't miss their flight. They will be back soon enough." Yeva said smiling from the front doorway.  
"Fine go, but stay safe and call us when you arrive." Olena said crying.  
"Mamma we'll be fine so please don't worry!" Dimitri said hugging his mother before we got into the car.

As we drove away everyone was waving out on the street and tears started dripping down Dimitri's face.  
"Babe, it's ok, we'll see them again soon." I say to him.  
"I know Roza. It's just hard saying goodbye." He said wiping the tears of his face.  
I turn around to look at Nina in the backseat. She's already asleep, that's my girl.

The flight was long but Nina was perfectly behaved. She had a bit of a grumble when she was hungry but other than that she was an angel. I held her in my arms pretty much the whole flight except for when the food came, and then I handed her to Dimitri.

When we landed we were met with my parents to welcome us home. They had to be somewhere but said they'd see us soon. We got into a car and drove to our apartment. We got all our stuff out of the car and walked in the front door. We went to put our bags in the lounge room and Dimitri went to go get more but I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me.  
"Yes Roza?" he said raising one eyebrow, I hated that he could do that and I couldn't.  
"I have a surprise for you, close your eyes, follow me and when we stop take Nina from me." I said.  
"Ok but…"  
"Shh, just come with me." I said cutting off whatever he was going to say.

We walked until we reached the spare room that was now officially Nina's room. I decided that we would keep Nina's fully decorated room, except the wall for us to decorate, a secret from him so that when we got home he'd be surprised.  
"Ok now keep your eyes closed and take Nina." I said placing Nina in his arms and opened the door. I looked in their quickly and it was so pretty.  
"Ok Comrade you can open your eyes and look now." I said.  
"What the… When did all this happen? Who did it?" He asked in amazement.  
"Well I wanted to surprise you but Lissa organized it all and she had our friends help put it together. They did it when we were away. They left that wall for us to decorate with our own stuff, like photos." I told him and he walked in with me following.

There was a wooden cot under the window and a matching change table fully stocked along one wall, a chair in the corner with the biggest white teddy bear I have ever seen and other bits and pieces. There was also a dressing table that was on the opposite wall to the one with the change table and it had on it empty photo frames, a photo album scrapbook and a metal money-box that had Nina's name, date of birth, time of birth and weight engraved with an empty place for a christening date. The walls were painted in a soft baby pink and had girly butterfly wall stickers along the bottom. I walked over to the wardrobe and opened it to find that there was more clothes and shoes than I have ever owned in my life. There were bigger sized dresses and outfits for Nina to grow into and I could immediately tell that Nina was now Lissa's fashion dress up doll.

When we walked into mine and Dimitri's room with all of our luggage there was baby stuff piled up in the corner, rockers and baby toys, high chair, dummies, pram and blankets. I found a not on the bed that was from Lissa and it said:

_Dear Rose,  
I hope you like what we did with Nina's room, if you don't I'll be happy to get it redecorated. The piles of baby things in your room are presents from everyone. We didn't want to bother you tonight as it would be your first night home but tomorrow we will be celebrating with lunch at 12, meet me at my apartment.  
Have fun and wish Nina a goodnight for me.  
Love Lissa. Xxx_

"I can't believe they did all this for us, for Nina." Dimitri said when we were getting ready for bed.  
"I know Liss said they decorated the room and stocked it with stuff but I didn't expect this much stuff." I told him as I took Nina out of her second cot that was in our room to feed her.  
"I'm glad they did though. I was worried we'd get here and have nothing for her." He said kissing my forehead then Nina's as I breastfed her.  
"Well, it's a good thing we have so many great friends then." I said

"Yes my Roza it is a very good thing."

_**Hope you liked it and please review! :) xxx**_


	13. Two Years Later

_**Hey! Ok so this is the new chapter and it's two years after the chapter 12. I hope you like it and if you do please review. :)**_

**Chapter 13 – Two Years Later**

Two years later...

"Nina come on Dinner's ready." I yell as I put our plates of food on the table.

Nina is now two and she is gorgeous. She is really smart and learns quickly. She talks so much and is interested in everything. She goes to the day care center here at court with one of Lissa's two kids. She found out she was pregnant with her first baby a week before her wedding, which was beautiful, and then nine months later, she gave birth to André Eric Dragomir-Ozera. Then four months ago she gave birth to her second child, Lilly-Rose Moira Rhea Dragomir-Ozera.

"Hey Mummy guess what?" Nina asked me as she hopped up at the table.  
"What, sweetie?" I ask.  
"Andre said that he's going to go to St Vlad's when he goes to big school. Is that where I'm going to go?" She asked looking at me with an expecting look.  
"Yes sweetie, you'll go there with André." I said and she nodded then dug into her food.

Once Nina and I had finished eating she ran off to her room and I went to wash up, Dimitri walked in the front door.  
"I'm home Roza." He yelled out.  
"Hey Comrade!" I yell back.  
"Oh there you are. How was your day?" He asks as he walked into the kitchen and comes up behind me to wrap his arms around my waist.  
"Umm yeah it was ok. Liss just had meetings which I'm sure Christian told you about. You?"  
"Yeah well pretty much just sat around while Christian looked after Lilly. But I think my night will be more interesting." He said kissing my neck.  
"Is that so? Well then I'll just get out of you way and let you have fun." I said pulling the plug out of the sink, letting the water drain and walking out of his grip and out of the kitchen.  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asks pulling me back to him.  
"Well if you must know, I'm going to get Nina ready for bed. Then I'm going to have a shower." I tell him.  
"I guess I'll go run the bath then." He said before he kissed me and walked to the bathroom.

"Nina it's time for your bath. And Daddy's home." I say as I scoop her up in my arms and carry her to the bathroom.  
"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" She squealed when we got to the bathroom. She wiggled her way out of my arms to dive onto Dimitri's back and kiss his cheek.  
"Hi sweetie." He said kissing her on the top of her head.

I left Dimitri to bathe Nina and went into her room to get her pajamas out. We had gotten into a routine where I leave for duty at six in the morning and finish at lunch time to clean up the house and pick Nina up from daycare in the afternoon. Dimitri however, gets Nina ready for daycare, drops her off at ten, goes on duty then finishes at five at night. Lissa and Christian made it so we'd get to spend heaps of time together and heaps of time with Nina. When Lissa didn't have meetings and stuff to go to Dimitri and I get to spend the day together while we are on duty. On Saturdays I only have to work from one pm till five pm while Dimitri has the day off but on Sundays Dimitri works from one pm till five pm and I have the day off. We usually spent the mornings doing family stuff with Nina but sometime we go to the gym to spar and work out. We take Nina and when we fight she'd sit and study everything we do. Dimitri says she will be beating people up in the next year or so and if she's going to be anything like me, I don't doubt it for a second. This whole being a family and Guardians at the same time works really well. I was interrupted from my thoughts because a squealing Nina came in with Dimitri holding her up in the air like an airplane.

I dressed her, laid her in bed then read her a story out of her fairytale book. It was her favorite book that Dimitri bought for her for her first birthday. The book is huge and every night Dimitri or I read her a chapter but Dimitri usually reads her two. He is so great with Nina and he's everything I could have ever wished for as a dad to my child.

We have finally started to plan for our wedding that will be in September, five months away. We are having it in this garden about an hour away from court that has the most amazing views. We've waited until Nina can walk so that she can be the flower girl and André can be the Paige boy. Lissa of cause is being my wedding planner and in every spare moment of her time she's been helping me pick out wedding invitation designs, table settings, flowers, bands, and outfits for the kids. I never knew that there were so many little things that had to be done to plan for a wedding but I guess all the drain and stress would be all worth it in the end.

"She asleep now?" Dimitri asked as I stepped into the shower with him.  
"Yep she is." I say.  
"So we can start on our interesting night?" he asks as he pushes me up against the shower all and puts his lips to mine.  
I think he took me kissing him back as a yes.  
After about twenty minutes in the shower we dried off and Dimitri carried me to our bed. He laid me down with him on top of me and started trailing kisses all over my body. About an hour later we curled up in each other's arms and fell asleep.

I woke up to no Dimitri next to me, which was strange and rare. I got out of bed and walked down the hall to the kitchen. He wasn't in there but as I was about to walk back to the bedroom to get ready for work I heard voices coming from the living room. I walked down the hall and as I came around the corner I saw Dimitri and Tasha Ozera talking, with five other guardians around Tasha.  
"What is going on?" I ask as I walk into the room.  
"Rose it's fine, just go get ready for work." Dimitri replies.  
"Then why is Tasha in my living room in my house?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest.  
"I'll tell you later Rose. Can you please just trust me and get ready for work." He demanded more than asked but there was no way I was going to have Tasha in my house without me having my eyes on her at all times.  
"No thanks I think I'm fine staying right here." I said and leaned up against the wall.  
"Five more minutes Miss Ozera." Said one of the guardians guarding Tasha, Guardian Mathew I think is his name.

Tasha was supposed to go on trial two years ago once Dimitri and I returned to court but for Christian's sake Lissa has been pushing it further and further back. She kept telling everyone that there were more important issues to deal with first and it worked, up until a month ago when they finally said enough is enough. So tomorrow Tasha will either be sentenced to execution or life in Tarasov prison.

"Please Dimika, you have to know that I didn't take those videos to hurt you or Rose." Tasha pleaded.  
"Then why did you take them?" Dimitri asked looking her straight in the eye.  
"Because, I…I wanted to see why you chose to love her and not me." She said looking at the floor.  
I could tell she was trying to get Dimitri to feel sorry for her. It was so obvious.  
"Tasha I've known you for years but I've never felt more than just friendship towards you. And when I turned down your offer to guard you I thought I made that pretty clear and I thought you understood that." Dimitri told her.  
"How could you love her Dimika? She has the maturity level of a twelve-year-old. She's completely wrong for you and everybody knows it and if you looked inside yourself, you'd see it too." Tasha said.  
I cannot believe she just said that about me.

Not knowing exactly what Tasha was capable of, we asked Christian not to mention to Tasha that we had a child and that we're engaged, to protect Nina. Dimitri just stood there completely stunned and outraged at the same time and that made me snap.

"How dare you? How the hell would you know what was right for him? You've been locked away for the last three years so you wouldn't have a clue about me." I yell at her, or more like screamed at her.  
"Look Rose I don't mean to hurt your feelings but you really are just such a stupid girl. You can't even see that everything you touch you hurt, you ruin everything…" She said and was about to continue when Nina walked around the corner.  
"Who are you?" Nina asked Tasha.  
"Who are you? Tasha asked Nina instead of answering the question.  
"I'm Nina." She said and then I grabbed her arm because she was about to walk towards Tasha.  
Then all the pieces clicked together for Tasha and she realized that Nina was my child but obviously she wasn't smart enough to figure out that Dimitri is the father because she then turned to me and screamed "See you are too young and reckless. You even went and slept with someone else and got pregnant and now you're stuck with a kid."  
"Tasha I think you've been here long enough now." Dimitri said picking up Nina then motioning for the guardians to take her away then he continues "And don't you dare ever talk like that in front of my daughter again and don't ever think you could get away with saying things like that about Rose, especially when you have no idea what you are saying." Dimitri said as the guardians forcefully removed her, kicking and screaming from our apartment.

I went and closed the front door, making sure it was locked before I ran down the hall into my room and slammed the door shut. I went and grabbed a pillow then kneeled down on the floor next to the bed and screamed into it. Then I got up and walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on, hopped in and cried. I used the running water to cover the sound of me crying.

Tasha was right to some degree about me ruining things and hurting people. I mean just look at Jill, three and a half years ago she was just another moroi going to school and now she lives at court since she has graduated and has to attend royal functions and things. And while she was still at St Vladimir's it was attacked twice to get to her. And Adrian, well it took him nearly an entire year to talk to me after what I did to him. He's ok now but he wasn't and it took him a while to act himself around me and Dimitri. Lissa and I do have the bond back so Liss is handling spirit fine. I don't get any darkness because Liss made a ring that captures it but for some reason it won't work on moroi spirit users. But even though Lissa doesn't get the side effects of spirit she gets really stressed about all the work she has to do as queen as well as being a mother but things should soon settle down after Tasha's trial. But all of these things have something to do with me. I made Jill known to the world and put her in danger, I made Adrian barely trust anyone and I am partly responsible for making Lissa queen and putting her under stress over Tasha.

"Rose don't think like that." Dimitri said, scaring me half to death.  
He was sitting on the edge of the vanity. Then I realized that I had said all of that out loud and Dimitri had been there the whole time. I turn the water off and step out, wrapping the towel around me.  
"I have to get ready for work." I say and walk straight past him and into the wardrobe, putting on clothes.  
"Rose don't ignore me." He said getting dressed as well.  
"I'm not. I'm just late." I say leaving the bedroom and then I walk straight down the hall. I Kiss Nina on the head, who's standing at her bedroom door, pick up my bag off the table and walk straight out the front door. I go to Lissa and Christian's apartment and relieve the guardian on duty and barely talk to anyone the rest of my shift.

_**Please review :)**_


	14. After What Happened Yesterday

_**Hey guys this chapter is shorter but to make up for it i have added a preview look at my new story that is called 'Nina's Story' that i should be publishing in the next day or two. The title is pretty self explanatory and takes place when Nina is 16.**__**I decided to publish it before i finish this story so enjoy and please review. :)**_

**Chapter 14 –****After What Happened Yesterday**

After what happened yesterday with Tasha I was not looking forward to being in the Court room with her today. I would have to give statements about my involvement in her charges, considering most of them have something to do with me. Lissa gave me the morning off so Dimitri and I dropped Nina at daycare and we are now walking over to the Court room. We walk in and sit down in our allocated seating because we would have to get up and speak and then we wait for the guardians to bring Tasha in. I have Dimitri on one side of me and Christian on the other. Poor Christian, I put my hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at me. I could tell he'd been crying because his eyes are red and puffy.

"Hey Christian, everything will be fine." I say to him.  
"Rose we both know she deserves to be punished for what she's done but if she gets sentenced to death, I just don't know how I'm… going to cope." He whispers back.  
All I do is hug him because I know if I say anything he'll start crying which will make me cry.

"All rise." Said one of the moroi at the front of the room.  
Every one stood as Lissa walked in and took her seat. She motioned for everyone to sit down, so we did and then about three seconds later the doors opened and guardians brought Tasha in. Christian caught his breath and tensed besides me as she sat down with her lawyer.

"Could the charges of the accused Natasha Ozera please be read." Lissa said.  
"One account of murder to her Royal Highness Queen Tatiana Ivashkov…" And so it began, the long list of charges.  
"And how does the accused plead?" Lissa asked and Tasha's lawyer stood up.  
"Guilty, your honor, to all charges except to the murder of her Royal Highness Queen Tatiana Ivashkov, to which she pleads not guilty." The lawyer said.  
The whole room gasped and as I looked around I saw that not just me, but everyone wore a look of shock. In Tasha's hearing they already proved her guilty to murder that's why she's on trial! I sat there completely stunned and hadn't even realized that they were now calling people for their testimonies.

"Dimitri how long has it been since it's started?" I ask him quietly.  
"About twenty minutes." He replied after looking at his watch. God  
"Guardian Hathaway, would you please take the stand." Lissa said and I stood up and walked over to the seat.

Tasha's lawyer walked over and started asking me question.  
"Guardian Hathaway when was the first time you met Natasha Ozera?"  
"Back at St Vladimir's Academy just before we went away to a ski resort, because of the strigoi attacks, for Christmas." I say.  
"And what was your first impression of Miss Ozera?"  
"I thought she was nice, I liked her."  
"Was there any time that you didn't like her?"  
"I suppose so like when she shot me." I say staring at Tasha.  
"Any time prior to the murder?"  
"Well no not really, I mean I went through times I hated everyone but never really in particular Tasha, no."  
"Did you know that Tasha knew of your relationship with Guardian Belikov?"  
"I suspected she did but I never really knew for sure."

They asked me a whole lot of other questions that I have been asked before and then I got to sit back down. Everyone else was questioned and evidence was given and then Lissa said that we will adjourn tomorrow and she'll give the verdict.

Dimitri and I left to go get Nina and when we arrived the woman said she'd already been picked up.  
"By who?" I ask panicking.  
"A man came in and said he was family and that he was looking after her for the afternoon. I assumed it was true because he had a Russian accent." She said.  
"Who the hell would it be? We didn't send anyone to pick her up." I said.  
"What did he look like?" Dimitri asked with worry in his eyes.  
"He was a moroi man he looked about forty, mid forties maybe. He signed her out using the name Alek if that helps." She said looking at the sign out sheets.  
"Yes actually I think it does. How long ago?" Dimitri asked.  
"Only about ten minutes ago."  
"Ok thank you." I said pulling Dimitri after me out the door.

"That means that they're still in court. It's your father isn't it?" I ask Dimitri as we run towards Hans's office in the guardian building.  
"Yes Roza, I think it is." He said like he wanted to rip someone's head off and I have a pretty good idea whose.

_**Thanx for reading this next chapter. If you want to read the preview for Nina's Story then keep reading!**_

* * *

**Nina's Story**

"Nina, open the hell up!" André shouted at me from the other side of my dorm room door. I look over at my clock it's bloody two in the morning. How the hell he managed to get up to my room is beyond me. He probably compelled the dorm matron to let him in and then to forget seeing him.

When it comes to André and specializing he is a fire user but can compel like a spirit user. His younger sister Lilly is a spirit user like her mother. Moroi now take specialized defense classes to learn how to fight using their elements. Auntie Lissa passed a law that it is compulsory for all moroi to take this class. She also was involved in designing an element class for students who specialized in spirit as well as a test for those who have not specialized yet to see if they are spirit users. Since all of this started more and more spirit users are becoming known and let's just say it's not as rare as they thought it was. She also has an Academy named after her.

"Nina Vasilissa Belikov, you open your door right now or I kick it down." Andre yells.  
"Ok, ok. Jesus Christ what the hell is wrong with you? Do you know what kind of trouble you'll get in if someone finds you up here?" I ask him as I open the door and pull him in before my door ends up on the floor.  
He only ever uses my full name when he's drunk and is pissed off at the same time. He calls me Nina when we are around our parents or in a serious conversation and wants to get the point across. Other than that he just calls me Belikov which is what all of my parents friends call my dad.  
"Well Nina I, your best friend, have come to cheer you up." He announces, bowing to me then producing a bottle.  
Yeah he's definitely wasted.  
"At two in the morning, are you seriously that messed up? Give me the bottle and go back to your room. Then if you are able to get up at an appropriate hour, I'll see you at breakfast." I say taking the bottle he was holding out to me then pushing him out the door and locking it behind him.

I walk straight into the bathroom and poor the rest of the alcohol down the sink. I then go and lay back in bed hoping that André gets back to his room without getting caught and without passing out somewhere. He is a partier like his mum used to be, so I'm told, which I find hard to believe that Lissa has ever touched a bottle. I am as well but I know when I've had enough alcohol so I'll still be able to get up and go to combat classes the next day.

The last couple of days I have been moping around and hating on pretty much everyone, especially my combat partners. My parents have gone to Russia for a week and I wasn't allowed to go with them. I haven't seen my family in Baia for six months. We usually go at the end of each year in the Christmas break but Auntie Vika just had her second baby so Mum and Dad went early. They told me I couldn't go because I couldn't afford to miss out on school because while their gone we have a bunch of test, so now I'm really pissed off. Everyone tells me I act just like my mother when she was my age and when I ague and say I'm not they say 'yep definitely just like her'.

I am sixteen years old and will be graduating in two years to become a guardian. I am the top student in all of my combat and guardian related classes but let's just say I hold a B average in all my other classes. With parents like mine, Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov, there's a lot of pressure on me to be as good if not better than them. My parents are tough on me when it come to training and being a guardian but for everything else they don't really care. Well Dad does but Mum just tells him to shut up and let me live. I love fighting and knowing that I'll make a difference when it comes to killing strigoi so it's not that bad.

Andre is one of my best friends. All our friends tell me that he's totally into me but I don't want to ruin our friendship by taking it any further. He's cute but I've always seen him as more of a brother and so it would be kinda weird to date him. He's dated other girls while I've never had a boyfriend. I mean I flirt with guys at parties and stuff but nothing more. I don't really have the time. My other best friend Becca Ivashkov, Adrian and Kat Ivashkov's eldest daughter, is going out with Andre's other best friend Josh Castile, Eddie and Mia's Castile's son. It's kind of weird how I'm friends with all of my parents' friend's kids, I guess it's because we all grew up together. Becca's birthday is the first of January so technically she should be in the year below us but her mum wanted her to be in the same years us all of us so she started early.

I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided I'd get dressed and sneak out to the gym. I do it all the time and I've never been caught. The woman that sits at the front desk is useless and an entire football team could get past without her noticing. I walk down the stairs keeping out of the light and walk along the wall in the commons area and straight out the door. I go around the side of the building and go straight to the gym. I'm lucky that the gym has no windows so I can turn the lights on. The guardian patrolling this area would be able to see the light under the door so I roll my jacket up and line it up against the door. I go and close the other doors that lead to change rooms and store rooms then go over to a punching bag.

I beat the absolute crap out of it until I hear a noise at the door and before I could even blink, it opened. Shit! A guy walked in and when he saw me he jumped.  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone was in here." He said and then he looked down at my jacket on the floor before giving me a questioning look.  
"I was just leaving." I say taking my gloves off.  
"No you weren't. Who are you?" He asked walking over to me.  
"I'm Nina. Who are you?" I ask back.  
"Nina who?" He asked me taking a few more steps closer.  
"Strange name, no offense but it doesn't suit you." I say ignoring his question and he laughs.  
"Oh a sense of humor. My actual name is Matt Watson. I mean Guardian Watson." He said.  
I had never seen him before but he was hot. He had skin a bit less tanned than mine but dark brown hair and eyes like mine. He looked really young for a guardian, like just out of school young and he was hot!

_**Thanx for reading i hope you liked it could you let me know if you did. Thanx! :)**_


	15. Nina Baby Are You Ok

_**Hi everyone! I'm so glad that you guys liked Nina's story as well as my last chapter. And for those of you who said to still continue this story... Don't worry because i am going to. So please enjoy and review when you're done! :)**_

**Chapter 15 – Nina Baby Are You Ok**

"Han's please you need to put Court under lock down and not let anyone in or out. Someone has taken Nina." Dimitri said the second we walked in, not even bothering to knock.  
"Ok I'll send out the notice."  
"Thankyou! We think it was Aleksandr Szelsky my father and we think it he took her about ten minutes ago from the daycare center. He couldn't have left court yet so he's here somewhere." Dimitri said.  
"Ok well all available guardians are going to lock down all exists point and start searching around court. I'll also take a look at security footage and see what I can find." Hans said after talking on the radio.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said and grabbed Dimitri's hand and we left to go and look ourselves.

We were running down the street back towards the courtroom when I saw Tasha being led back in to the holding cells. As we got closer she turned and looked at us. She had a huge smile on her face. What the hell? Next thing I know she is drinking from the guardian closest to her. The guardian dropped to the ground, like a stuffed dummy, in a totally unnatural way. I had never seen someone being turned into a strigoi before but now I have. Tasha was now a strigoi. Dimitri must have seen exactly what I had because his stake was in his hand and he was running over towards her. However she saw him coming and ran but not before waving at me. What the absolute fucking hell is wrong with her? I swear that bitch has a mental problem, like a seriously big one! Guardians went running after her and Dimitri was about to as well. Then I remembered when I saw my first Strigoi Natalie and how her turning was all just to get Victor out and to be a distrac…  
"Dimitri don't you dare follow!" I screamed at him. "This is a distraction! Don't you get it they are working together! Tasha did commit the murder, she just testified that she didn't so that it would go longer and Aleksandr would have time to take Nina! Then her turning is to distract the guardians, so he can get away!" I yelled at him barely taking a breath.  
"Roza you truly are one hell of a woman!" He said.  
"So where do we look? All the guardians will be chasing Tasha which means that your dad is going to be nowhere near where Tasha is going." I said and then Dimitri thought for a second.  
"On the other side of court there is a track. Not big enough for a car but definitely would be unguarded. He could easily be on it running…" Dimitri said something else but I was already running.

I always hated Dimitri for making me run all of those laps back at the Academy. He told me it was so I could run from strigoi to protect Lissa if I didn't have a stake. I thought it was stupid and voiced my opinion regularly but now I thank god that Dimitri had made me do it. I pushed my legs so hard and I knew I was running faster than I ever had before.

I had never truly been scared before. Not even when Dimitri was chasing me as a strigoi and new that I was going to have to fight him and kill him or when Nina had fallen over when she was learning to walk and she hit her head on the coffee table and had to get stitches. I had never tasted true fear until now. I feared for my baby girl, I feared for her life. I don't know what Aleksandr was capable of and I don't know why he would have taken her. But I guess it didn't really matter, as long as I found my baby and held her safe in my arms again.

I reached the track that led into the forest surrounding the Royal Court. I didn't slow down at all as I charged past trees and over fallen down branches. I rounded a bend, with Dimitri right behind me, when I saw a two figures moving ahead of us. One was small and running in front of the other. Then I realized it was Nina and she was running towards us with Aleksandr running after her, trying to catch her. Nina was fast but she was small, considering she's two, so it doesn't take long for a grown man, even a moroi, to catch up to her. As I reached them I grabbed Nina, turned on my heel and started running back. As I turned I saw a bunch of guardians running towards me. Dimitri must have called and got back up. One was Eddie, whom when he saw me turned and ran with me. When we got a bit further away I stopped completely out of breath. I couched down next to Nina and hugged her.

"Oh Nina baby are you ok? Are you hurt?"  
"I'm… I'm ok Mummy. That mean man took me and dragged me out in the trees. I told him I wanted my Mummy and Daddy but he kept running with me. He was carrying me and had a hold of my wrists but I did what I saw you do to Daddy in practice and I kicked him in the tummy." She giggled then continued. "He let go of my wrists and grabbed my foot so I punched him in the eye and he let me go so I ran. Then I saw you and Daddy." She told me a huge smile on her face.  
"Oh baby I am so proud of you! But come on we have to ok?" I told her then turned to Eddie who was standing there listening.  
"Can you please carry her? I am so tired and I don't think I can." I asked him.  
"Of course! Come here you big brave girl!" He said as he scooped her up in his arms and she giggled.

Later that night Dimitri, Nina and I sat down at the table for dinner. For the last hour we had been sitting in the living room talking to Nina about stranger danger and all that stuff. At first she didn't really listen much but then we told her it was a secret guardian mission so she paid a lot more attention. We were sitting eating when my phone rang. It was just Abe and my mum wanting to know if Nina was ok so I went into another room and told them that she was fine and what had happened.

After I ended the call I walked back to the table and kissed Dimitri on the lips before I sat down.  
"Eww!" Nina said.  
"Nina you have been hanging out with Uncle Chris far too long." I tell her.  
"But Mummy I don't want to see you and daddy kissing." She told me.  
"And why not Nina?" Dimitri asked her.  
"Because daddy it's yuckeee!" She said dragging out the e sound.  
"But Mummy and I kiss because we love each other sweetie." He told her and he collected our empty plates and took them into the kitchen.  
"Baby, Uncle Chris only says it's yucky because he's teasing mummy and daddy. He kisses Aunty Liss all the time, he's just being silly." I tell her and she thinks about it.  
"Ok mummy I'm sorry. You and daddy can kiss as much as you want." She tells me as Dimitri walks back.  
When she sees him she runs off giggling and so he chases after her. The apartment is now filled with little girl giggles "No daddy's".

After Nina's bath we put a movie on and pop some popcorn. Dimitri and I lay cuddled up on the lounge while Nina is on her bean bag on the floor with her dolls. Nina forced us to watch one of her princess movies but Dimitri and I weren't actually paying much attention to it. He was playing with my hair and I was too busy eating my popcorn. About half way through the movie Nina crawled up onto the lounge and snuggled up with Dimitri and I. She still had damp hair from her bath that was drying in her brown ringlets. It smelt of her shampoo and she was wearing her little shorts and singlet top pajama's that said "I'm my daddy's girl" on them in big pink letters. Dimitri bought it for her a couple of weeks ago. They were her favorite and she never wanted to take them off.

When the movie finished I looked down at Nina who was fast asleep. I couldn't help but smile at her sweet little face as she snored lightly.  
"Babe she's asleep."  
"Do you want me to go put her into bed?" he asked kissing the top of my head.  
"If you want."  
I stood up, holding her in my arms. I gave her to Dimitri and followed him into her room. He laid her down in her bed and pulled covers up. He kissed the top of her head then stood up but was still looking at her. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.  
"She's so beautiful." I tell him.  
"I just don't know how I let something happen to her today."  
"Dimitri don't you dare for a second think that it was your fault." I told him then kissed Nina on the head and pulled Dimitri out the door.  
"But it's my job to protect her, I'm her father."  
"And I'm her mother but it wasn't our fault. I'm upset that it happened but how the hell were we supposed to know that your dad was going to take her or that he was here for that matter?"  
"I swear Roza if he lays a finger on either of you again I will…"  
I cut him off knowing what he was about to say "No you won't. We aren't going to see him again. Lissa will make sure of it. Now no more sulking because I want to make love to my man!"  
I said seductively as I closed our bedroom door.

Dimitri pulled me to him and pulled my shirt off. He kissed me with so much hunger and passion.  
"Oh god Roza you are so damn sexy." He murmured against my skin.  
I pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. I ran my hand across his chest while he unzipped my pants. I stepped out of them and dragged Dimitri over to the bed.

_**Thank you for reading and it would be highly appreciated if you would now review :)**_


	16. I'm Always Going To Love You

_**Hey! The next chapter is here! ok so if there is anything that you would like to happen in this story before i end it could you please let me know what they are so i can put them in for you. Hope you like the update! Please review when you done reading! Thanks :)**_

**Chapter 16 – I'm Always Going To Love You**

"Mmm"  
"Roza?"  
"What?"  
"Well good morning to you to sunshine."  
"It's too early."  
"Babe it's ten o'clock."  
"Shit!" I said as I opened my eyes and tried to get out from underneath Dimitri.  
"Roza relax its fine. Lissa called and gave us the day off to spend with Nina, so I let you sleep in." He told me then started kissing my neck.  
"Didn't you get enough of that last night?" I asked teasing him.  
"Roza I could never get enough of you"  
He started kissing me but I slid off the bed and started walking to the bathroom but turned around and looked at Dimitri.  
"See something you like?" I asked him as I watched him run his eyes up and down my naked body.  
"No."  
I put my hands on my hips and gave him a questioning look.  
"I see something I love. There's a difference."  
"Ok then I was thinking, we could take Nina to the pool today and get out of the apartment?" I suggested.  
"I guess we could but do you really want to go right now?" He walked over to me and ran his hands down my arms and grabbed my waist. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him. Just as we started kissing Nina knocked on the door.  
"Hang on a second sweetie." Dimitri told her as I put my robe on that was on the floor. Dimitri pulled his boxers on and opened the door.  
"Yes?" He asked and then he picked Nina up in his arms.  
"Daddy I'm hungry."  
"Ok Nina why don't you go and get your swimmers on while I make something then we'll go down to the pool?"  
"Is Mummy gonna come to?"  
"Of cause I am."  
"Yay!" Nina screamed and ran back down the hall.

I walked into the wardrobe and found my bikini's. I walked back out and found Dimitri already dressed in a t-shirt and shorts.  
"Hey which one?" I asked him holding up the choices.  
There was a white set that has black lace type patterned material over, a plain red set and a strapples black set that had a white swirly pattern on it.  
"Well the red one is cute, the black and white lace one is hot but the strapless one is downright sexy. But if you wear the strapless one I don't know if I could control myself around Nina."  
"In that case then I better wear the red one, just to make sure." I said laughing.  
I put it the bottoms on then Dimitri ties the top up for me and then I pull a dress on over the top.

After breakfast we headed down to the indoor pool. We were almost there when we ran into Adrian, Kat and Becca. Becca was their daughter who is best friends with Nina. They play with their dolls all the time and are so cute together.  
"Hey Little Dhampir, Belikov what are you guys doing?" Adrian yelled out to us and walked over.  
"Taking Nina to the pool." Dimitri said.  
"Ah Little N, looking good." He said to Nina.  
"Uncle Adrian, you're funny!" She giggled back then ran over and hugged Becca.  
She whispered something into Becca's ear and they both burst out in giggles.  
"Well I guess we'll leave you guys to some family bonding time." Kat said.  
"Thanks, you guys should come for dinner tomorrow night?" I suggested.  
"Yeah sure I'll get back to you on that." Kat replied.

They left us and we arrived at the pool.  
"Mummy jump in with me!" She said as she pulled off her dress.  
"In a second sweetie." I yelled to her then turned to Dimitri. "Hey Comrade on our way over here every guardian we saw was staring at us, why?"  
"Can we not talk about this now? Can we just enjoy being with Nina and deal with this later?" He pulled his shirt off and walked over to the pool.  
Wow someone is in a bad mood. I pulled my dress off and put into my bag and walked over to Nina. Dimitri was already in the water by the time I got to the edge of the pool. I held Nina's hand.

"Ready?" I asked her and she nodded.  
"One, two, three!" She yelled out and we jumped in making a big splash.  
As I rose to the surface I felt Nina climb onto my back.  
"Mummy that was fun, can we do it again?"  
"I'm just going to swim around but you can get out and jump back in." I told her and she did just that.  
We spent about two hours in the pool and all our fingers were starting to look like prunes. We got out and I wrapped Nina's towel around her. I went into the girls change room with Nina and we took our wet swimmers off and put our dry dresses on. We walked out and found Dimitri sitting down at one of the tables.  
"You ready to go Comrade?"  
"Yes, if you are?"  
"Can we get Pizza?" Nina asked as we walked out the door.  
"Maybe for dinner but not for lunch."  
"Oh but Mummy, Pleeeeease?" She asked looking up at me with her big brown eyes that when I look into them it's like looking into Dimitri's.  
"Ok fine we'll get Pizza for lunch." I told her.

I try not to give in to her and tell her that she can't just look at people with her puppy dog eyes and get what she wants. But as her mother it's so hard, she's just too damn adorable for her own good and when she looks up at me with Dimitri's eyes it's like saying no to him. I swear it's worse than compulsion.

Dimitri's POV

When we got back to the apartment Nina ran off to her room and Rose rang and ordered pizza. I put our bags in the bedroom then went and laid down on the lounge and closed my eyes. I used to think that if it looked like I was asleep then Rose wouldn't bother me. But she figured it out. I heard Rose hang up the phone and then I heard her walking into the lounge room. She walked over, climbed up and sat on top of me.  
"Babe, I know you're not asleep, tell me why they were looking at us." She said.  
When I didn't answer she said "Dimitri, I already know why they were but I thought I'd give you a chance to tell me yourself."  
"How do you know?" I asked her just to see if she actually did and wasn't trying to trick me into telling her.  
"Lissa, I was in her head this morning when the guardians were telling her that you had beaten Aleksandr up and broken two of his ribs, his nose and his arm. Dimitri why didn't you just tell me?"  
"Because I didn't know what you'd think of me!"  
"Dimitri he kidnapped our daughter do you not think that if I was there I wouldn't have beaten the crap out of him too? I am not mad at you for doing it, you were protecting your daughter, I just wish that you had of told me and I didn't have to hear it from Lissa. I love you and you don't have to keep things from me because I'm always going to love you." She told me.  
"I'm so sorry Roza!" I told her than I sat up and kissed her.

She is so beautiful, inside and out. She is the most amazing person I have ever met and even though I think she shouldn't forgive me so easy I'm glad she did. She lives by 'love concurs all' and with her I suppose it does. I know that as long as we are together we can get through anything. I cannot wait until the day we get married and I can finally call her my wife and have her forever in my arms, never having to let her go. We were still kissing when there was a knock at the door.  
"That will be the pizza." She said as she got up and walked to the front door.

_**Thanks for reading :)**_


	17. Best Maid Of Honor

_**Thanks for all the great reviews guys! Here is the next chapter. There is only a few more chapters to go but maybe if you review or tell me some of the things you want to happen before it ends then I might write some more. Please read and enjoy! :)**_

**Chapter 17 – Best Maid Of Honor**

Rose POV

The last five months have flown by and it's now September, the month of my wedding. Today is Friday and my wedding is in next Saturday. Tonight is my Bachelorette party and Dimitri's Bachelor party. Lissa and Christian have been organizing them and I am freaking out about it. I haven't been drunk since I was my twenty-first birthday last year. We decided to have them a week before so that we would have a chance to get over our hang over's so the big day will not be ruined. If Lissa gets strippers or something I will kill her. But what's worse is that Dimitri's is not at court. And with Christian and Adrian in charge I wouldn't be surprised if it's in Vegas, in fact I bet everything I own that that's where it is.

"Hey Roza I have to leave in three hours." Dimitri said as he was trying to pack an overnight back but kept getting interrupted… by me… naked.  
"I know that Comrade, that's why I'm trying to take advantage of those three hours. It'll take you two minutes to pack a bag." I tease while I run my hands down his perfectly sculpted chest.  
When he shook his head and walked from my reach into the wardrobe I went and flopped on the bed.  
"I can't believe you don't want me Comrade! We are getting married in a week and you won't even take the time to have sex with me. You know, if this is going to be what it's like when we get married I'll end up wanting it so bad I'll do it with anyone!" I say with a fake cry then shove my head into the pillow so that when he comes out he'll think I'm crying.  
"Roza, I'm sorry, look I'm done now so to make it up to you I'll do anything you want." He said but he knows I'm faking so he's just playing along.  
"All I want is for you to make love to me before you go."  
He growled and before I know it he's on top of me kissing me while his hands explore every inch of my body. The feel of him touching me, our bodies pressed together, when he makes me feel like I'm the only person in the world that he wants, that's when I know that he loves me. Just as we started having sex there was a really loud knock on the front door, followed by the doorbell.

"Oh My God, can we not have sex without being interrupted," Dimitri pulled out of me and got of the bed to get our clothes "Is the universe trying to tell us something, like we have too much sex?" I ask him but all he does is laugh and pull his clothes on.  
I slide off the bed and put my bra on. Dimitri does it up while I pull on some underwear and then I pull on a dress. I quickly look at myself in the mirror and my hair is a mess so I pull it up into a messy bun. There was another knock followed by the doorbell.

"Jesus Christ, I'm coming!" I yelled to whoever is on the other side of the door.  
"Rose I hope you don't use that kind of language around Nina!" Lissa said as I opened the door and give her a very annoyed, pissed off look.  
"Rose, Dimka I've missed you!" That's when I realized that there were a lot more people at the door.  
"Hey Viktoria, I've missed you too. Come in, you don't have to stand out there! I thought you guys weren't coming until Tuesday."  
"Well Lissa called us and wanted to fly us in early as a surprise for you guys." Olena explained as everyone hugged us as they walked in.  
"Where is Nina?" Sonya asked once we were all seated in the living room.  
" Oh Nina's at Adrian and Kat's house playing with Becca." Dimitri told them.

We sat there talking for about an hour then they left to go get settled into their apartment Lissa has arranged for them. Lissa stayed behind though.  
"So um, I wanted to tell you guys in person that they've found Tasha."  
"What? Where?" I asked.  
"Well I got a call earlier this morning that some guardian found her in Novosibirsk. She is being held at a warehouse with a bunch of guardians until I decide what to do with her. I can't have her killed Rose."  
"Wow," I said as I tried to process it all. "Ok well you could have her locked up?" I suggested.  
"Yeah but I was thinking that I could… you know?"  
"NO, absolutely NOT! Are you fucking psycho? That BITCH tried to KILL me and then helped to KIDNAP my daughter! What if that was André or Lilly huh? Would you want to do it then? You will NOT go anywhere near her, do you understand me?" I screamed at her.  
For the first time in my life I practically ripped Lissa's head off. I saw her flinch over and over again as I yelled at her. I was mad at her. She was stiff and not moving and her eyes started to get teary.  
"Rose, i… I'm sorry I know it was a stupid idea."  
"No Lissa it was a fucked up idea. I'm sorry I went off at you like that it's just that I'm scared of what she'll do. Ok I said it, I Rose Hathaway am scared. I don't want Tasha in any kind of position so that she can hurt my family again." I said calming myself down.  
Lissa stood up and walked over to hug me. We just stayed like that for a couple of minutes as I felt all of Lissa's emotions come into me. I have learnt to properly control the bond so that I only get things from Lissa when I want to.  
"I'm sorry Rose! I know what I'm going to do now, so thank you. I'll leave the two of you and I'll see you later Rose. Don't be late Dimitri!" She hugged me one more time then walked out.

"Dimitri I'm sorry I went off like that I was just so, so mad at the thought of Tasha walking around as a moroi again. I was mad that Lissa would consider showing her such a big kindness after what she's done, even if she is Christian's aunt."  
"I know Roza, I know." Was all Dimitri said as he held me.

I wasn't really in the mood for sex at first but when Dimitri started kissing my neck I was turned on pretty quick. The feel of his lips on my body and his hands exploring my body at the same time was amazing. The things this guy did to me without even trying is unbelievable. I was so turned on that it wasn't long until we were one. We were on the lounge but soon realized that there wasn't enough room for what we were doing. So instead of pulling apart to go to the bedroom, we just opted for the floor. We spent the next… I don't know how long making love to each other but we finally had to stop, otherwise Dimitri wouldn't be able to leave. It was now nine thirty am for us and nine thirty pm for humans. That means that Dimitri has half an hour to get to the plane and it will take about ten minutes to get there.

When we got to the air strip and met up with everyone I turned to Dimitri and said "Now have fun but not too much fun."  
"Rosemarie Hathaway you are the only woman I want so you don't have to worry about me." He said kissing me on the forehead.  
"In truth it's not you I'm worried about. It's what they," I nodded over at Christian, Adrian, Eddie and Mikhail, "Are going to do to you. Knowing Adrian he'll get you so wasted you won't remember your own name."  
"I'll be fine, now you just enjoy yourself. My mother and grandmother will be looking after Nina so you just go do whatever it is you going to do. I love you Roza!"  
"I love you to! Now go before they leave without you." I said and he kissed me goodbye.  
I stood there with Lissa as the plane took off and then she turned to me.  
"Now with the boys gone let your bachelorette party begin!"  
Please lord if you do exist, HELP ME!

Lissa took me back to my apartment and helped me pack an overnight bag.  
"Liss I thought we were staying at court?"  
"We are but not in your room. Ok now go have a quick shower then put this dress on." She said holding up a one shoulder black lace dress.  
It was gorgeous and sexy as. _**(Picture on profile)**_  
I took the dress and ran into the bathroom and had a shower. When I was done I put the dress on and it was perfect. It clung to me like a second skin and showed off my body perfectly. If it was Dimitri on the other side of the door, the second I'd walk out we'd do doing it on the floor. If he thought I looked good in the dress the night of the lust spell, seeing me in this would put him in a coma.

I walked out of the bathroom and Lissa gasped when she saw me.  
"Rose that dress is absolutely perfect!" She squealed. "Ok now take it off."  
"What? Why?" I swear I could feel myself starting to cry.  
"Don't worry you'll be wearing it later tonight when we go out. But for now just put these black skinny jeans and red crop top on."  
"Fine but only if you tell me what we are doing!" I said taking my clothes out of Lissa's hand.  
"Rose you are so impatient! Ok first we have to go have the finale fitting for our dresses for the wedding but then we are going to take a trip to see Ambrose for massages then we'll get manicure's and pedicure's then hair and makeup. After that we are going out to dinner then to a night club then to a hotel room for the party. Does that sound ok?"  
"It sounds perfect! You are the best maid of honor ever." I told and then went into my wardrobe to put on the clothes.

_**Thanks for reading! Please review :)**_


	18. Dimitri's 'Last Night Of Freedom'

_**Hi! So this chapter is of Dimitri's Bachelor party. I wonder what the boys get up to? The next chapter will be Rose's party. Hope you enjoy! :)**_

**Chapter 18 – Dimitri's 'Last Night Of Freedom'**

As we stepped off the plane I realized where we were. Shit, Rose is going to kill me. The last time I was here, not including when I was a strigoi, was for my eighteenth birthday. Ivan had managed to get us the weekend out of the academy and flew us here to Las Vegas. We got completely plastered and the next day I woke up naked in our hotel room with some girl next to me. I still don't remember what exactly happened that night and I must say that I'm glad I don't remember because I don't think it was pretty. If this time is going to be anything like last time I am officially screwed.

"Well Belikov, welcome to Vegas!" Christian said.  
"We are gonna get so drunk we're not going to be able to remember our names." Adrian told me.  
"Well that's exactly what I told Rose I wouldn't do."  
"What she doesn't know won't kill her." Eddie told me.  
"Belikov relax! We are here to celebrate your free life up until the wedding and pity your life for after." Christian said and we all cracked up laughing.  
"I'm being serious! Take my word for it, because I'm married, that after about a month when the honeymoon period is over and there's not as much really hot sex then you'll want your old life back. The one where you could do anything you wanted when you wanted and you didn't have a wife to tell you that you couldn't." If Lissa was here hearing Christian saying this he'd be lying dead in the gutter somewhere.  
I think Christian had a little too much to drink on the plane.  
"Ok first lets go to the hotel then we can decide which bar we'll hit first."

We arrived at the Witching Hour and got out of the limo that Adrian had organized.  
"Hey we were gonna stay here when I came with Rose but then we remembered all the guardians and so we decided on The Luxor." Eddie said.  
"Yeah considering you three will be drunk along with us we need some sober guardians looking out for us." Christian said and I agreed that it was a smart move.

We walked up to the front desk and we were met with a woman that would not take her eyes off me.  
"What can I do for you gentlemen?" She said giving me a flirtatious smile.  
"We have a room booked under Adrian Ivashkov." Adrian told her.  
"Of course let me look it up and I'll get you the key." She said then typed on her computer. "Ok here's the key Mr. Ivashkov would you like someone to show you to your room?"  
"No thank you, I know exactly where it is." Adrian said and then we walked to the elevator.  
"What I've stayed here a lot!" Adrian said after we gave him weird looks about his comment of knowing where the room is.

When we stepped out of the elevator we walked down the hallway until we came to the last door. Adrian put the key in the door and turned it, he pushed the door open and we followed him inside.  
"This is not a room." Eddie said.  
"It's more like an apartment." I said.  
"Actually it's the deluxe suite and it's all ours for the night. So which bar are we hitting first?" Adrian asked.

We ended up downstairs in the bar here and then we went to the ones further down the strip. We'd have a couple of beers here and there. Then Adrian took us into one Club and we sat down. That's when I realized that everyone in here was either a Moroi or a Dhampir and that this is a secret club only known to Moroi or Dhampirs. Before I had a chance to protest the show started. Girls in skimpy lingerie started walking out into the spot light. Most walked up to poles and started swirling around them while some came and jumped off the stage and took out into the crowed of tables. Some of the girls were human but most were dhampirs and nearly all of them had bite marks on their bodies. If I was sober I would have dragged the guys out of here and gone to a normal bar because I wouldn't have liked this one bit. But I'm drunk and can't remember the last bar we were in and some of these girls are really hot!

"Hey Belikov, wake up man!"  
I opened my eyes to Eddie hovering over me. I started to sit up but a wave of nausea swept over me and my head pounded.  
"Oh god how much did I drink last night?"  
"No idea man but we have a problem." Eddie said.  
I got up really slowly holding my forehead. Once I was up I stood there for a couple of seconds until the room stopped spinning around me.  
"Oh my fucking god!" I said as I took in the room I was standing in.

There were empty vodka bottles, beer bottles and shot glasses all over the floor, condoms blown up hanging from the roof like party balloons and pillows were ripped apart with feathers everywhere. I walked from where I had been asleep on the lounge room floor over to the little kitchen. There was flour all over the floor, cupboards and fridge. I walked down the small hallway with Eddie following. I opened the first door and found Mikhail asleep in the spa bath. Luckily there was no water in it otherwise he would have drowned. I went into the next room and once I did I regretted it immediately. It was a bedroom that was occupied by Adrian, who was lying naked in the middle of the king sized bed with two naked girls, one on either side of him. There were more condoms but they were on the ground and I'm pretty sure they were used. I quickly closed the door and looked at Eddie.  
"What the hell happened last night?"  
"Belikov if I knew I'd tell you. The last thing I remember doing was dancing with one of the strippers at that club then everything else is blank." He told me.  
"Yeah I don't remember leaving there. Where's Christian?" I ask.  
"In there," He said pointing to the other bedroom. "But trust me you don't wanna go in there."

I opened to door with caution and I was met with I sight that was, in my opinion, about a billion times worse than this whole suite put together. Christian was on the bed asleep, with pants on thank god, with a room full of about five girls, some on the bed with him and some on the floor. Christian had blood all over his mouth and hands and the girls had fresh bite marks all over their bodies with blood dripping out of them. Christian had fed on all of these girls. The sight of it all made my nausea return and I thought I was about to be sick. I walked out and back into the bathroom to wake Mikhail up.

"Shit! We are dead!" Mikhail said as he walked into the lounge room after inspecting the bedrooms.  
"God if they managed to do that last night what the hell did we do?" Eddie said.  
"I don't want to know!" I said leaning back on the lounge.  
There was a knock on the door and Eddie went to answer it. When he came back he was holding a yellow envelope and he handed it to me.  
"There was no one there just this on the floor and it's addressed to you." Eddie told me.  
I don't recognize the handwriting but open it anyway. There was a letter so I read it.

_Dear Dimitri,_

You are quite the party boy. It looks like you had a lot of fun last night. Although you probably can't remember what exactly it is you did, the photos in this envelope will refresh your memory I'm sure. I wonder what your fiancé will think when she sees them. I guess we'll have to wait and see.  
- A

I pull the photos out and I swear I almost fainted. They were of me dancing with girls at clubs. In one I had my hands up a girls top and in another one I'm kissing another one. There were some others of Christian feeding on girls and some of Eddie getting a lap dance. There were some of the others as well. I give the photos to Eddie to look at then I start pacing the room. I don't remember any of this. I don't even recognize the places we are in. What the hell did I think I was doing? What the hell am I going to tell Rose? She is going to kill me! I may as well get my stake and drive it though my own heart and save all the torture. This time was not like my eighteenth birthday, this time was worse! Way worse! I Dimitri Belikov… am screwed. Please lord if you can hear me, HELP ME!

_**Hope you like it! Please review :)**_


	19. Rose's 'Last Night Of Freedom'

_**Hey guys! I'm really sorry about not updating sooner. I hate to make excuses but school's started back and I've been really busy. Forgive me please! Ok anyway here's the next chapter. If you wondered what Rose was gonna do when she found out about Dimitri, then read and find out. Enjoy! :)**_

**Chapter 19 – Rose's 'Last Night Of Freedom'**

After the dress fittings Lissa and I walked down to see Ambrose with Viktoria, Sonya, Karolina, Mia, Jill and Kat.  
"Hey Rose!" Ambrose said as we walked in.  
"Hey!" I said as I hugged him.  
"Alright ladies time to take your clothes off and lay on the beds." Ambrose said and all of us that knew Ambrose laughed our heads off. Sonya, Karolina and Viktoria on the other hand look scandalized.  
"Don't worry ladies nothing meant by that." Ambrose said to the three of them.  
Ambrose had set the room up with six massage tables with the gowns on them instead of the usual two. We all took our shirts and bras off and put the gowns on and lay on the beds.

Five more people came in along with Ambrose and began massaging us. Once that was done we got dressed and went into another room to get our meni-pedi's. I ended up choosing a red color nail polish to go with my dress.

After that it was time for our hair and makeup which I got taken to a separate room for. Why, I don't know but I went with this girl called Lana. She is a moroi with blonde hair and looks to be about my age. Lana washed and dried my hair before curling it and letting it fall naturally. Then she moved onto my makeup. By the time she was done I had smokey eyes and red lipstick. I looked hot.  
"Thanks Lana!"  
"That's ok Rose. Ok now you have to stay here while I go and get your dress. Help yourself to the food in the corner." And with that Lana walked out of the room closing the door behind her. The room was set up like a beauty salon. Hair on one side of the room and makeup on the other. I got up out of my chair and walked over to the table that Lana had pointed to. There was a coffee machine, a plate of chocolate glazed doughnuts and some cookies. I took a doughnut and walked back over to my seat. I started thinking about Dimitri and wondered what he was up to. They're probably nearly landing. About two minutes later, Lana walked in with my dress and a small bag.

"Here you are Rose your dress and some accessories from Vasilisa." She said as she handed them to me. "I'll leave you to get changed. When you're done go out the door to your left and follow the hallway back down to where you first came in."  
"Thank you! You did an amazing job, I love it. Actually before you leave I was wondering if you'd be able to do my hair and makeup for my wedding next Saturday? I was just going to do it myself but now I want you to do it!" I asked her.  
"Of course I will. It would be an honor."  
"Great thanks again!"

Once I was in my dress, gold heels, gold bracelets and gold hoop earrings I followed Lana's instructions and met up with the other girls.  
"Rose you look amazing!"  
"You are so hot!"  
"That dress is sexy as!"  
"Thanks guys!" I said to them twirling around in a circle.

I looked at each of them individually and the dresses they were wearing were amazing to. Viktoria was in a little satin purple dress that had little diamantes around the waist and four bigger ones down the center. Karolina had on a white dress that had one sleeve long like a poncho and it looked really good on her. Sonya had on a gold sequined dress that was tight and had three-quarter sleeves. Kat had a short black dress that frilled a bit at the bottom before ending in a tight skirt and had long silver chains around the neck line. Mia had a very tight blue dress that was also very short, my kind of dress, and it showed off her super model thin body perfectly. Next was Jill who wore a little purple and dark blue dress with a purple ribbon tied at the front in a bow. Lissa was last and she had on a silver satin dress that had gold sparkles around the waist and was very queen like. _**(Pics of all the dresses on my profile)**_ We were all dead sexy and I couldn't wait for tonight to get under way.

We walked out the door and there waiting for us was a black limo.  
"You didn't Liss."  
"Umm, yeah pretty sure I did."  
"You got a limo?"  
"Yep! Well we are celebrating your last night of freedom and the rest of your life so I figured why not do it in style."  
"Thank you Liss."

I was not told where we were going, just that it was out of court. When the limo slowed to a stop, about an hour after we left court, the driver opened the door and we all got out. We were at an Italian Restaurant. Once we had all finished eating we got back in the limo and headed to our next destination, which if I remember correctly Lissa said was going to be a night club. We had all already had a couple of drinks each so when we finally got there and hit the bar and dance floor we were all pretty drunk. We spent hours there drinking and dancing and just having a great time. But we left when we realized Lissa couldn't stand up properly. The music was so loud in the limo on the way home that I wouldn't be surprised if we all turned out deaf. We drank some more alcohol which wasn't the smartest thing in the world considering we were slurring our words and on the verge of passing out. When we pulled up at the hotel back at court we stumbled up to the room falling over each other as we tried to stay as upright as we could. Lucky the door was a swipe card and not an actual key because there was no way in hell any of us would be able to have unlocked the door. We walked in and all the lights were out and then suddenly two spotlights came on revealing two completely naked men. I think my night is about to get a lot more interesting.

The next morning, or well at least I think its morning, I woke to the sound of what my subconscious thinks is a knock at the door. I open my eyes and even that makes me dizzy and makes my head start throbbing.  
"Rose are you awake?"  
"Umm maybe, I'm not sure yet if I am or if I'm dead and in my afterlife. If that's the case my afterlife sucks!" I replied back, holding my head, to who I'm pretty sure was Viktoria or Mia, I can't tell, which is pretty bad considering one has a very thick Russian accent.  
"Someone was just at the door and slid an envelope under it. It's addressed to you."  
I sat up really, really slowly then took the envelope from Viktoria. Huh, so it was Viktoria. I opened it and inside was a typed letter.

_Dear Rose  
I hope you had a great night last night, I know your husband to be did. Although I have a feeling he's not going to be so inclined to tell what they got up to in Vegas so I have added some photos. I also have proposition for you. If you bring me your daughter I'll tell you who those girls are and I'll help you get back at him for cheating. You have until Tuesday to make contact with me. 0456320277  
-A_

What the hell? Who the hell is this person and why the hell do they think I'm just going to give them Nina. Nothing Dimitri does is worth losing my daughter over. Shit, what did Dimitri do?

I pulled out the photos and then put them straight back in the envelope. I didn't want to look at them. They were just gonna make me cry, or scream, or kill somebody. I have to get out of here, I have to go get Nina and get out of here.

"Rose your face is scaring me!" Viktoria said.  
"Sorry! Is anyone else up?" I asked trying to hold myself together.  
"I don't think so, Karolina has been stirring but no one is actually up."  
"Ok good can you help me find a piece of paper and a pen please?" I asked her.  
"Here found paper!"  
"And I found a pen. Thanks!" I told her as I took the paper from her and began to write a note to Lissa.  
"Can you please give Lissa this when she wakes up? I have to go, I'll explain later. The boys get back in about an hour. And thanks for last night, it was heaps of fun." I told and then grabbed my bag and walked out of the hotel room.

I was walking towards where the Belikov's were staying, where Nina is, when I saw a group of boys walking toward me. That's when I realized I was still in that dress from last night and even though I had a hang over and just wanted to go to bed, I still looked damn hot. I kept walking not even acknowledging that they were there.  
"Hey Rose!" One of the yelled out and I recognized the voice, Christian.  
I turned around, they were not supposed to be back yet. I saw Dimitri standing in between Christian and Eddie. I walked straight up to him and pushed him.  
"What the hell did you do?" I screamed at him.  
"Roza I can explain! We were…" I cut him off before he could give some made up excuse.  
"No I don't want a made up stupid explanation! I want the truth, What the freaking hell did you do in Vegas?" I screamed at him and then realized I was crying.  
"Rose we were drugged. Milizopam, a sleeping pill that when mixed with alcohol causes memory loss and black outs. None of us remember what we did last night."  
"Wow that has got to be the stupidest excuse I have ever heard, or used myself. Do you think I'm stupid? I saw the pictures Dimitri! How can you not remember making out with girls and having your hands up their freaking tops! What happened to 'Rosemarie Hathaway you are the only woman I want so you don't have to worry about me'? What a load of crap!" I screamed and everyone just stood there looking at me with their mouths open and wide eyes.  
But I still had more to say so I continued. "You are unbelievable! I can't believe you'd do that to me and Nina! Remember her, your daughter, yeah well she's coming with me while you think about what you did and when you are ready to come and apologize I'll be at Lissa's." I said and then turned to walk away but turned back and added. "Do you know what that means? It means that you don't get to take this dress of me tonight!" Then I turned and ran.

When I got to the apartment where Nina was I knocked on the door.  
"Rose I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. Nina and I were just about to… What's wrong dear?" She asked once she'd opened the door.  
"Oh nothing I'm just in a hurry."  
"Mummy, Mummy look what I made!" Nina squealed running up to me holding out a drawing.  
"Wow, baby that's amazing you're so clever but can you go get your bag for me please we have to go now?"  
"Why Mummy?" She asked looking at me.  
"Because we have to over to Aunty Lissa's." I told her.  
"Ok, will uncle Chrissy be there, I wanna make pancakes?"  
"I don't know but if he is I'm sure you'll be able to." Nina ran off excited.  
"Rose I can tell something's wrong and that you've been crying, you have mascara running down you cheeks." Olena said.  
"I can't… I just can't, I'm sorry."  
Just then the door opened and blow me down it was Dimitri.

"Oh… i… um…" He stuttered.  
"Nina come on we're going!" I yelled out.  
"Roza please just hear me out!" He begged.  
"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Nina came squealing.  
Oh this was just perfect! I grabbed Nina just before she reached Dimitri and held her protectively in my arms. I picked up Nina's bag and started for the door.  
"Rose please if you're going to take her at least let me say goodbye." He asked.  
"I can't…" I whispered then started crying again.  
"Rose please I told you the truth! We were all drugged, none of us remember anything. We don't even remember being in that club."  
"So you're trying to tell me that those photos were… what photo shopped or something?"  
"We all got really drunk but I promise you that that didn't happen. We went back to that club and got the security footage. We were on none of it so we asked the bar tender and he said he worked all night and that he didn't recognize us at all. Roza it didn't happen, you have to believe me!"  
All this yelling was not helping my head at all.  
"Ok so you think someone set you up and made it look like you had your hands up other girl's tops and were kissing them?" I ask him.  
"I guess so, I don't know who would though. Roza I would never do that to you, you know that. We have been through so much and I love you too much to throw it all away by doing something as stupid as that." He was really, really begging now.

What he was saying made sense. We had been through a lot and he did love me. I know he loves me! I handed him the envelope out of my handbag. He opened it and pulled out the letter and read it. Then he pulled out the pictures and studied them.  
"They want Nina." He whispered. "Rose I just realized that I wasn't even wearing that yesterday." He said holding out the picture.  
I put Nina down and took the photo. It's true he wasn't. I tried to remember when he did wear it.  
"Last week." I said.  
"What?"  
"Last Tuesday, you wore that last Tuesday." I said. "And you're too hunched over to be kissing that girl. She's too tall to be kissing her that bent down." I stated.  
"That's because I'm kissing you."  
"What?" Now I'm the one that's confused.  
"Last Tuesday we went out for lunch and when we were outside the café I kissed you, remember?"  
"I think so, I was teasing you for quoting one of your novels." I did remember. "I'm so sorry for doubting you. I was stupid, I was upset, I'm so sorry for accusing you of cheating on me." I said and then walked over to him and kissed him.

I can't believe I actually thought Dimitri would do that to me, I can't believe I thought I'd end our engagement and take Nina and leave. Of course if he actually had, like I thought, I would have done those things. I would have taken Nina and gone to the other side of the world and never seen him again. Someone cleared their throat and we pulled apart. I realized that Olena had been standing there the entire time and Yeva at some point had joined her. Yeva, being Yeva, was smiling. What the hell is with that woman? And just like as if she'd heard my thoughts her smile grew bigger. Weird!

We went back to our apartment and all day and night we kept apologizing to each other, over and over again. We had really hot makeup sex once Nina had gone to bed and I'm very happy to know that I still have a fiancé and am still getting married on Saturday.

_**Hope you liked it! You didn't think Rose and Dimitri would break up did you? Please Review! :)**_


	20. Mrs Belikov

_**Hi guys, here's the next chapter and i hope you like it!**_

**Chapter 20 – Mrs Belikov**

"What do you mean you can't find my dress?" I screamed.  
"It's not there Rose. I checked every rack, five times!" Lissa said.  
"Oh my god what the hell am I going to do. I'm getting married in five hours and no one can find my dress. I can't exactly walk down the aisle naked or just in my underwear, can I? Someone needs to find my dress before I explode!" I yelled.  
I got up and walked out of the room. Last night once all the boys had left we took all the dresses and makeup and everything we needed to get ready to Lissa's apartment. Now my dress is missing. Why couldn't someone else's dress be missing? It would be a lot easier to fix but no it had to be mine. I stormed into the other room where the clothing racks were with bridesmaids dresses and flower girl dresses. Nope not on any of them. I grabbed my phone off the table then grabbed Viktoria's arm and drag her outside.  
"Where are we going?" She asked nervously.  
"To the dress shop, it's the only other place it could be."

When we got there the door was locked but that didn't stop me going in. I am a bride and it's my wedding day, a locked door is not going to stand in my way! I picked the lock and walked in, Viktoria was hesitant to put a foot through the door so I dragged her. I sent her to one side of the room to search the racks and I went to the other. I looked at every dress and none of them were it. I went into the dressing rooms and searched them. As I went into the last one I stepped on something. I looked down and realized that I had stepped on my dress. It was laying in the middle of the floor. I picked it up and took it out to Viktoria.  
"I found it."  
"Why do you not sound excited or relieved?"  
"Because I found it lying on the floor in the dressing room."  
"Why would it be there?"  
"I don't know! Just let me check it to make sure no one has sabotaged it."  
I inspected every inch of it and found nothing so we left and went back to Lissa's.

My theme for the wedding is Black and white. When I told Lissa that that's what I wanted she looked horrified and when I asked her why she said because she doesn't want me in a black dress. I assured her that my dress wasn't going to be black it would just have black parts to it.

I was sitting in my chair while Lana did my hair and makeup. I wasn't having anything too over the top. My hair was curled slightly with the sides pulled back and pinned with little back pins and middle pulled back over the top and then pinned with a black comb that had red stones on it.

When I was done I curled Nina's hair. Not that it needed to be curled, it was curly on its own, but I wanted it curled and pinned to the side with the same black pins that I had in my hair. Once all the girls had their hair done the same as Nina's and their makeup done there was only about two hours until we had to leave for the wedding. Everyone was now in their dresses except me. The dresses Nina, Becca, Zoya and Maya are in is white with a black strip around it with a white and black material flower on the side. They also had three black thin spaghetti straps on each shoulder, they were so adorable. **_(Picture on Profile)_** Lissa and Viktoria are my bridesmaids and are in strapless black dresses that have detailed white patterning around the top. They go to their knees and look amazing. **_(Picture On Profile) _**

"Rose come on we have to get you in your dress so we can take photos!" My mum yelled from the other room. Everyone was here to help us get ready. I walked out into the living room where my mum and Olena were holding my dress. I walked over to them and they helped me into it. It was gorgeous. It was strapless and white but the bust was black with little diamantes and then under it and straight down the front there's a detailed design of flowers. Around the back the black bust thins to a strip at the top and the pattern continues until it stops at a corset tie up. The Black ribbon crisscrosses down my back before tying. There are also little black embroided flowers on the puffy skirt. I love it! **_(Picture On Profile)  
_**"Ok so something old?" My mum asked.  
"The shoes, I've had them for about three years." I said.  
"Something new?"  
"The dress and the veil."  
"Something borrowed?"  
"The hair pins, there Lissa's."  
"Something blue?"  
"The garter, it has blue cotton on it. The themes black and white so I couldn't exactly wear something blue so it was noticeable. Although Dimitri might notice when he takes…"  
"Ok thank you! I don't really want to know what Dimitri's going to do to you tonight. I'm your mother and I really just don't want to know." My mum said before I could go any further.  
Everyone burst out laughing.  
"Well I think that's everything then. If you're ready I think we should go have photos now." Olena said and we all nodded.

As I was standing there in the building behind the garden where the ceremony was taking place, I thought about what had happened in the last week. I had watched Christian tell Lissa how he woke up in Vegas and found all those girls around him, it was not pretty. Lissa had used compulsion on him to make him think he was setting himself on fire just like she had with Jesse and the spiders. Christian had screamed and screamed and begged for it to stop. I sent Dimitri with the kids back to our place so they wouldn't be around. Finally i managed to calm Lissa down and then she dropped the compulsion and did some screaming of her own. So much for calming down! I told Lissa about what happened with Dimitri and how they all got drugged and then left them to sort it out. A few hours later they turned up to get the kids and they had sorted it out. Thank God! I also walked in on my parents making out in a storage room. I guess I'm more like my parents then I thought. They then thought it was an 'appropriate' time to tell me that they were officially back together and were getting married. I just said that that was great and I was happy for them and the bolted, considering my dad had no shirt on and my mum's hair was a mess. Then yesterday Sydney showed up. We had been trying to find her for ages but it was like she had dropped off the face of the earth. It turns out she kinda had, she was with the 'Keepers'. Apparently Angela the one that tried to beat me up over 'marrying' her brother had ran away and was trying to find court, or in other words me. She wants to be a guardian and apparently I can make that happen. In the end she's being sent to Vasilisa's academy. Yep, two days ago Lissa got an academy named after her. Well actually it's kind of her academy. Not only is it just a normal academy but it's also one that spirit users can go to for special help.

"Rose you ready, it's going to start in a couple of minutes?" Lissa asked.  
"I'm ready!" I said smiling.  
Lissa handed me my bouquet which consisted of red, white and black roses with little pearls in the center of some of them. Viktoria and Lissa have red roses with pearl stick thingy's as decoration. Nina, Becca, Maya and Zoya had little baskets that were wrapped in black and white silk and had red rose petals in them. The baskets match the pillow Andre will be holding with the rings on it. **_(Pictures on Profile)_** My dad walked up beside me and took my arm. Lissa knelt down in front of the girls.  
"Ok so Nina and Becca stand next to each other and then Zoya and Maya you go behind them. Nina and Becca remember you have to sprinkle the petals down to the side and Zoya and Maya you sprinkle them in the middle. Just like we practiced yesterday. Ok?"  
They all said yes and then Lissa sent them walking down the aisle. About three seconds her and Viktoria went and then it was my turn. Abe held my arm and we stepped forward out the door and into the garden.

Everyone stood up and was looking at me. Under normal circumstances Rose Hathaway would have loved the attention but now I felt a bit insecure. Like any second now I'd fall over or step on my dress or a meteor shower will hit. Ok maybe I'm over reacting a bit but I'm really nervous. But as I get closer and closer to Dimitri and our gazes lock, it all disappears. All I can think about now is spending the rest of my life with the man waiting for me at the altar. I swear I could cry at how god damn sexy he is in his suit. It's black with a white shirt and black tie. Christian and Luka, Dimitri's friend from Russia that I met at his school reunion, stood next to him in the same suit but with a white tie. Andre, Josh, Luka's son Maxim and Paul all stood there in their little suits that was the same but instead they had a bowtie. **_(Pictures on Profile)_**

I reached Dimitri and Abe put my hand in his and then went and sat down next to my mum. The ceremony went smoothly up until the part when the priest asked if there was anyone who objected to us getting married or had a reason why we shouldn't. Two people stood up. And I never would have suspected who. Aleksandr and Alyssa. Everyone gasped and I looked at Dimitri, he was pissed. His hands that held mine were practically breaking the bones in my hand without him noticing.  
"They can't get married!" Alyssa said.  
"And why not?" Dimitri yelled.  
"Because you just can't. I love you, I always have loved you, and now we'll never get the chance to be together again. The only reason you're marrying her is because you got her pregnant and felt obliged. That's why we tried to get rid of Nina, so you would be able to be with me." Alyssa said.  
Dimitri laughed. "Just sit down Alyssa. I wouldn't be with you even if Rose wasn't in the picture. And you kidnapping my daughter doesn't help your case, if anything it just makes me hate you. Oh that and you poisoning us in Vegas and then making fake photos to make it look like I cheated on Rose." He said and then turned back to the priest and asked if we could continue.  
"Ok well then considering there are no legitimate reasons as to why this couple should not be married, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said and Dimitri lifted my veil and kissed me hard on the lips. I wrapped my hands around his neck to pull him closer. Everyone started cheering and I could hear one very distinctive whistle. Adrian, when we pulled apart I looked over and saw him standing on his chair and was wearing a party hat. I gave him a questioning look and he shrugged and mouthed 'party time'. Lissa told the kids to pair up and start walking back down the aisle and then she and Viktoria went with Christian and Luka. Finally Dimitri and I went hand in hand after them.  
"I love you Mrs Belikov!" He whispered in my ear.  
"It's not technically official until we sign the paperwork." I told him with a wink.  
He smirked and said "We better hurry then!"  
As we walked or more like jogged the rest of the way Alyssa was death staring me. I completely ignored her and leant in closer to Dimitri and wondered how long Dimitri had known that Alyssa was behind it all.

We walked back into the room I had come out of and sat down to sign away. And before I knew it I was officially Mrs Rosemarie Belikov. Well Hathaway still to the guardians but to family and friends I am Rose Belikov. We waited for all our guests to leave to go to one of many reception halls here at court for the reception. Then we went back out into the garden for photos. We had grouped ones done, ones of just the kids and what felt like millions of Dimitri and I. Lissa and everyone else left to the reception and Dimitri and I had about half an hour before we had to be there to.

"You look breathtakingly beautiful Mrs Belikov." Dimitri told me as I went and carefully sat on one of the lounges.  
"You're not too bad yourself my husband." I said.  
"I am so sorry about Alyssa." He said as he came and sat next to me.  
"Don't worry about it. I got to marry you in the end and that's all that matters. I wouldn't have cared if that meteor shower did hit if I got to marry you after."  
"What meteor shower?" He asked raising one eyebrow.  
"Oh… The imaginary one I made up in my head." I said smiling.  
"Why would you imagine a meteor shower Roza?"  
"Because I was really nervous that something would go wrong and I was running through what could happen in my head. I could have stepped on my dress and fallen over or something and for some reason a meteor shower was on my list." I told him and he laughed so hard.  
"Roza you truly are an amazingly strange and beautiful woman." He said and then started laughing again.  
I leant over and kissed him and that seemed to shut him up. Then I pulled back.  
"Hey what gives?" Dimitri asked and I laughed.  
"Don't I usually say that?"  
"I guess you're rubbing off on me."  
"Huh, well I just wanted to know where you are taking me tonight for our honeymoon."  
"You'll find out soon enough! But trust me you'll like it."  
"Have I been there before?"  
"No you haven't. I checked!"  
"Yay! I wish we could go right now but I want to see the look on my parents faces when you put your head up my dress and take the garter off." I said with a cheeky grin.  
"Maybe I'll fling it straight into your dads face."  
"Be my guest." I told him.  
I then stood up and walked over to the table and took my veil off.  
"Alright lets go. To party, piss off my parents with suggestive comments and eat cake. Oh and dance with my husband."  
"Is that all?" Dimitri asked as he took my hand and I rolled my eyes.

**_Thanks for reading, please review! :)_**


	21. Welcome To

_**Hello, here the next chapter sorry it's a bit short but i hope you like it. :)**_

**Chapter 21 –****Welcome to...**

So it turns out that my husband is a pretty good dancer. I suppose I can dance too like in clubs and stuff but not really waltzing or anything like that. We danced and drank and had dinner but now it was time for the speeches.

"Rose and I have been best friends since the first day of kindergarten when the teacher paired us together for writing lessons. We were told to write our full names and considering we were five spelling Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway wasn't easy. But Rose being Rose didn't ask for help instead she called the teacher a fascist bastard. And I guess from then on she always had my back and I had hers. But when my parents and brother died it was really hard for me and Rose was there through it all with me. Then when we were discovering spirit and the fact that Rose was shadow kissed things got bad pretty fast and she helped me through it. She kept me alive and healthy while we were away from the academy and was once again there for me when we got back. I seem to always be getting myself into hard situations and Rose has always put me first as a guardian and my best friend. Which brings me to Dimitri. Before we were found and brought back to the academy, by Dimitri, Rose was in my opinion lost. Other than becoming my guardian she didn't really have anything else in her life. But when she started training and spending time with Dimitri the change in her was anything but unnoticeable. She was more focused, determined and I guess better behaved. I saw I side to Rose that I never had before. And even though at the time I didn't know there was something blossoming between them, Dimitri definitely made Rose a better person. So I am glad that Rose has found such an amazing person to spend the rest of her life with. So I'd like to propose a toast to Dimitri and Rose, may their life together be long and happy."

I swear Lissa's speech went longer than the actual ceremony but truly I didn't care. I didn't know I was crying until Dimitri wiped tears from my face.  
"Well that's what I call a speech!" I said as Lissa sat back down.  
"Yeah well you haven't heard mine yet." Adrian told me as he stood up.  
"I wasn't aware you had one."  
"I don't Little Dhampir!"  
Adrian made his way over to the microphone and I braced myself what whatever it is that's about to come out of his mouth.

"Little Dhampir, is my nickname for Rose as I'm sure a lot of you know and for those of you who don't, now you do. Well I don't actually have a speech so I'm just going to say the first thing that pops into my head. Let me think….. Oh yeah there was this one time back at St Vlads when after a dance thing Lissa got taken and when Rose went to get Dimitri he…" Someone, I'm not entirely sure who, pulled a drunk Adrian off the stage and told him to go sit down. I am very very very grateful for whomever that was. I hadn't told anyone about that and I intended on keeping it that way. If my parents found out they'd kill Dimitri.

"You ready Rose?" My sexy husband asked me in my ear.  
"Yep, just make sure it hits my dad." I replied with a cheeky grin.  
"Anything for you Mrs Belikov."  
"I'm never going to get used to hearing you say that."  
And in three, two, one…  
"Rose!" My dad yelled when my garter shot him right in the face.  
I almost fell over laughing, so lucky Dimitri was there to hold me upright. Abe however was certainly not laughing, he was bright red with rage and that just made it all the more funny. He glared at me for the rest of the night with this look of 'you'll be paying for that'.

My bouquet was caught by Viktoria which Dimitri was visibly not happy about. We cut the very large Chocolate cake that was iced in white chocolate and black decorative icing. We danced some more and took heaps of photos and then it was time for Dimitri and I to leave. We got into the limo and went back to our apartment where we'd have three hours until we left for this mystery honeymoon destination. We got out and Dimitri carried me through the door while I giggled like a schoolgirl.

Dimitri wasted no time in taking my dress off and his suit was off before you could say I do. We have three hours and I'm going to make sure it isn't wasted.  
Dimitri ran his hands all over my body and I melted under his touch. His lips crushed my mouth and all I could do was respond. The bed was there but we didn't quite make it there in time, but I guess the floor was good enough. Now that he is officially mine there'll be absolutely no holding back. Not that I was before but, I don't know, I guess now that we are married it's going to be a lot more special. I guess there's nothing physically different now, I mean come on we've done it like a gazillion times, so many that people may think we're sex addicts. But when you love someone as much as Dimitri and I love each other, does it really matter how many times you have sex. I don't think so, I think it just brings you closer together and shows the other how much you love them. And so that's exactly what I'm going to do.

"Roza you know that if you don't hurry up we'll miss the plane."  
"Dimitri I have to check to make sure that I have everything. I don't want to get to wherever it is we're going and realized I forgot my… toothbrush or something."  
"Trust me Roza if you forget your toothbrush we can buy another one. We won't be in the middle of nowhere."  
"Can't you just tell me where we are going so that I can pack properly?"  
"Roza you have already packed like your entire closet so I don't think you have to worry."  
"I'm a girl; it's my job to over pack. But can you at least tell me the weather there?"  
"Just trust me that what you've packed is fine."  
"I love you Comrade but you are really annoying sometimes."  
"Why thank you Roza right back at ya."  
"You know you're starting to act more like an American then a Russian."  
"Not a chance in hell." He said with complete seriousness.

"Why is it taking so long?" I asked Dimitri once we'd been on the plane for about nine hours.  
"Oh Roza, you are so impatient!"  
"No, I am not but this is different. I'm bored!"  
"Well there is something you could do."  
"Hmm what's that?"  
"You could kiss me." He said leaning closer.  
"Maybe I'll just do that." I said leaning closer as well.  
"What are you waiting for?"  
"I don't know? Maybe for you to kiss me first."  
"My mother always taught me ladies first, so whenever you're ready."  
I pressed my lips to his and then they announced food was coming and I pulled away, my boredom being officially cured…. For now.

"Roza?... Roza?... Roza!"  
"What?"  
"Roza we are about to land." Dimitri told me after he stopped shaking me to wake me up.  
"Where are we?" I ask pretending to be sleepy to see if he'll tell me.  
"On a plane that's about to land." Damn he's way too smart.

The plane hit the runway and I looked out the window. So far nothing that gives me any clue as to where I am. The plane pulled up to the terminal and we were told that we could exit now. We pulled out our carry on luggage from above us and walked hand in hand off the plane. Still nothing, not even a sign. We walked through these doors and there it was, on a big sign Welcome to Australia.

"Are you serious, we are in Australia?" I ask Dimitri.  
"Yes Roza we are. I knew how much you had always wanted to come here so I thought I'd bring you for our honeymoon."  
"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" I said and started jumping up and down like a kid who'd just been told that they're getting a puppy.  
"You're welcome Roza." Dimitri leaned down and kissed me.

After we collected our luggage and got through customs we walked through the airport at Sydney. It was so weird saying Sydney and meaning the place not Sydney as in my friend Sydney. It was lunchtime here and the airport was really busy so Dimitri said that we'll get lunch near the hotel. We walked out and Dimitri made a phone call and then about three seconds later a car pulled up. There was hundreds of taxi's but somehow Dimitri had hired a car. The man put our luggage in the back and then handed Dimitri the keys.

_**Thanks for reading, Please review! :)**_


	22. My Suspicions

_**Hey! Sorry it's been so long since i last updated so hopefully this is ok and you like it.**_

**Chapter 22 – My Suspicions**

"I love you too sweetie. Bye!" I hung up the phone and flopped on the oversized bed next to my husband.  
"How is she?" Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and rolled me onto my side so that I was facing him.  
"Good, your Mum took her to the pool today." I told him.  
I reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.  
"I'm glad she's ok. What do you want to do today?"  
"Well I'm exhausted so why don't we just hang out here?" I said.

It's true, I am exhausted. This last week in Sydney has been amazing. We've climbed the Sydney Harbor Bridge, saw a show at the Opera House, gone to a museum, aquarium, Taronga Zoo and shopped. We bought Nina a t-shirt that has a Koala on it and it's totally adorable. In two days we will fly back home to Court and then three days after that we'll resume our guardian duties.

I got up off the bed and started walking towards the bathroom to have a shower but before I made it half way Dimitri wrapped his muscular arms around my waist.  
"You can't get away from me that easily." He said placing a kiss on my neck then trailing it up to my jaw line.  
"I'm just taking a shower, I wasn't aware that was a crime." I said seductively.  
"Well it is, it's a very serious offence." He moaned.  
"Maybe you should arrest me."  
"Maybe I might just do that." He said and we ended up back on the bed and not in the shower.

The next day we were getting a head start packing our bags when a wave of nausea swept over me and I ran to the bathroom to throw up.  
"Roza, are you ok? Let me in." Dimitri called from the other side of the door.  
"I'm fine really." I called back before rinsing my mouth out and brushing my teeth.  
"Roza, if you're being sick then you're not fine." He said as I opened the door.  
I thought for a second and then realization hit me. I practically ran over to my phone and found the calendar on it. My suspicions were correct. I grabbed my wallet and started for the door.  
"Roza where are you going?"  
"I'll be back in a minute." I said and opened the door.  
Dimitri grabbed a hold of my arm as I went to leave.  
"Where are you going?" He asked again and there was a hint of pain in his voice so I didn't dare turn and look into his eyes.  
"Trust me I'm fine and I'll be back in a minute." I said the most convincing voice I could.

I stepped out of the elevator and walked out of the front doors of the lobby. Across the street there was a chemist and that's where I was headed. If my suspicions were correct, which I'm praying they are, very soon I'll know if I'm pregnant or not. I bought three pregnancy tests and went into the bathroom to see if Dimitri and I are having our second baby.

I burst through our hotel room's door and found a very mad and confused Dimitri leaning against the wall.  
"Where the hell have you been? A minute, like you said, I could have dealt with but ten. I was about two seconds from coming and looking for you. You scared the hell ou…" I held up the pregnancy test.  
Dimitri stared and stared and then stared some more.  
"God are you just gonna stare at it or are you gonna kiss me?" I asked walking up to him and waved it in his face.  
"You… You're… You're pregnant?" He asked voice shaking.  
"Yep Comrade I am, I hope you haven't forgotten how to change a diaper."  
"Oh God Roza this is amazing." He said and the he picked me up and swung me around.  
"Ok, ok put me down before I have to puke again."  
"Oh yeah, sorry." He said setting me gently on my feet.  
He leant down and kissed me and for the rest of the day and night we forgot all about packing.

"Roza, we've slept in. If you don't get out of bed now we are going to miss the plane."  
"No we aren't, It's a private plane, it leaves whenever we get there."  
"Well Roza, I had to say something to try and get you up."  
"Just give me another hour. Please Comrade?" I ask giving him a puppy dog face.  
"But if we don't go now we won't be there in time for the dinner that they've organized for us." I stayed perfectly still. "There'll be chocolate coated strawberries." He said.

Now he was being plain right mean. When I was pregnant with Nina I had cravings practically no stop for chocolate coated strawberries. Well if he's gonna play that card I'll just have to play an even better one.  
"Fine but I'm not sitting next to you on the plane." I said sitting up.  
"Seriously?" He asked.  
"Yep! Comrade if you are making me get up this early then I will not sit next to you and talk to you until we get to Court."  
"Fine, if it means that we get there on time, then fine." He said putting more things into the suitcase.  
Shit what the hell have I gotten myself into?

Five hours into the flight and I had to go to the bathroom to pee and in doing that I had to walk past Dimitri. I was sitting on the lounge across from him. I tried to sleep but I kept thinking of what Dimitri and I could be doing right now. Other than the pilot and flight attendant we were the only ones on the plane. If I hadn't have made that stupid deal we'd probably have our clothes off right now. But no I was an idiot.

With about an hour to go before we land, Dimitri had almost broken me fourteen times and I was so proud of myself that I hadn't caved. About every five minutes he'd ask me something or tell me what he wanted to do to me and a few times I got up and went into the bathroom before I could rip his clothes off.  
"So babe, do you think that the baby will be a boy or another girl?" He asked.  
Silence.  
"I recon it's a boy."  
Silence.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Belikov we are about to land so could you please move into you seats and fasten your seat belts." The flight attendant said over the speaker.  
"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Dimitri said.

The plane stopped and we grabbed our bags and walked off the plane. The minute my feet touched the tarmac I ran at Dimitri, wrapped my arms around him and kissed him so hard that we almost fell over.  
"Wow the happy couples happy!"  
We pulled apart to find Olena and my Mother standing there.  
"Mum, Olena" I sort of squealed as I ran to hug them.  
"So how was it?" Olena asked once we were in the car.  
"It was amazing!" I said.  
"I'm so glad you had fun honey." Mum said.

"Mummy, Daddy!" A very loud high pitched scream came from Lissa's living room as we walked in and next thing I knew Nina had flung herself at me.  
"Hi Nina. Oh baby you're so big. I've missed you!" I said holding my baby girl in my arms.  
"I missed you too mummy." She whispered in my ear then she kissed my cheek.  
"Come here you!" Dimitri said as he pick Nina up and swirled her around like he did to me when he found out I was pregnant.  
She giggled and kissed him on the cheek as well.

We had dinner and then we told everyone what we did in Australia and showed them photos. Liss and I went into the kitchen to get the dessert.  
"Rose I can't keep it in any longer… you're pregnant." She said and I burst out laughing.  
"What's so funny?" She asked.  
"I know I'm pregnant."  
"Oh, well, when were you going to tell me?"  
"Never."  
"Rose I think I would have eventually noticed if you were pregnant."  
"Liss I was kidding! I was gonna tell everyone in like five minutes." I said leaning against the wall laughing.  
"Oh Rose I'm so happy for you. I can't believe that our lives have worked out like this, you, Dimitri, Nina and the little one and me, Christian, André and Lilly. It's all like a dream come true." She said getting teary.  
"Please stop talking before I start crying too. I'm pregnant and I don't know if I'll be able to stop." I joked.

"Everyone I, uh, we have something to tell you." I said after dessert when we were in the living room watching the kids play.  
"I wonder what it could be!" Lissa said sarcastically.  
"Well I'm pregnant."  
"Again?" Christian asked. Everyone started laughing and he continued. "Did you guys like photo shop yourselves into those photos to make it look like you left the bedroom."  
"I really don't think that mine and Dimitri's activities on our honey moon are any of you business Christian." I said and that sent everyone back into laughter.  
Truthfully i don't see how it's funny. It's the truth! It isn't his business to know that we did it pretty much five times sometimes more a day. I bet him and Lissa were the same if not worse; he could barely keep his hand off her at the wedding. At least Dimitri and I controlled ourselves in public.

_**Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	23. The Third And Finale

_**Hey guys. This is officially the last chapter of ALS:TNC. I know it's short and I'm sorry for that but i had to finish it so that i can focus on Nina's Story. I've jumped ahead three years for this chapter and skipped the birth of the baby but hopefully i've made up or it by adding in a surprise. Thank you so much for all the great fantastic reviews you have given this story, i truly appreciate it. Please read Nina's Story if you haven't yet started to. I hope you have enjoyed reading this and i hope you ike this ending, - Elena **_

**Chapter 23 – The Third and Finale**

**Three Years later**

"Roza don't forget clothes."  
"Comrade, I know, I've done this before, remember, Twice!" I told him.  
"I know but I just want to make sure we have everything." He said wrapping his strong arms around my very large waist.  
"Trust me I have everything I need." I told him and twisted around do that I was facing him so that I could kiss him.

We were packing some bags before we left for the hospital in a couple of hours. I'm due to have my third baby tomorrow and after previous complications with Nina, we had been very cautious. My second child Ivan Mason Belikov is almost 3 and is exactly like Dimitri. He has the same eyes, hair, face and personality. Nina however, is a different story. She is 6 and is pretty much an exact replica of myself at that age. She goes to St Vladimir's Academy. I still miss her not being at home with Dimitri and I every night but make sure we see her every weekend. Growing up never seeing my mother and thinking she didn't want me completely ruined our relationship and I didn't want that to happen to Nina and I.

With Nina and Ivan we knew what sex they'd be before they were born, this baby is a complete surprise. Dimitri thinks a girl and I think a boy. It's made it really hard to buy stuff and decorate the room without knowing.

When Ivan was a baby we moved out of our apartment and into a massive six bedroom house next door to Lissa and Christian's new house, they only moved in last week. With only one other bedroom in the apartment and the fact that Ivan couldn't sleep in mine and Dimitri's room forever, we needed to upsize.

I never imagined that my life would end up like this. When I was thirteen I remember thinking that I'd never have a boyfriend and that having one night stands would be a hell of a lot easier. But now when I look at Dimitri and my kids, I can't help but be thankful to Dimitri. If he hadn't have brought Lissa and I back to the academy and fought for me to stay there and mentored me, I don't know where I had of ended up. I sure as hell know it wouldn't be here.

"Well Rose everything looks fine. Baby's got a strong heartbeat and looks ready to be born, all that's left to do is wait." The doctor told me once we'd arrived at the hospital.  
"Thank you!" I said.  
"No problem, I'll come back once I've finished my rounds to check on the both of you."  
"Thanks again." The doctor left and now the wait begins.  
"So names?" I asked Dimitri.  
"Roza I've told you, you can pick the name."  
"Yeah and I told you that I want us both to pick one. I picked Nina, you picked Ivan and now we both pick one."  
"Ok fine Roza, if that's what makes you happy."  
"It is, so any suggestions."  
"You, uh, we could look some up." He suggested.  
"Yeah ok. I want a Russian name again." I told him.  
He opened the laptop we brought and searched baby names.

"I told you it'd be a girl Roza." Dimitri said as he placed my baby in my arms.  
"Jelena Aria Belikov is perfect for her don't you think?"  
"Yes Roza it is perfect."  
"Thank you!" I said.  
"For what?"  
"For giving me everything I'd always wanted. A family."  
"Roza, I love you and our kids more than anything."  
"I love you Comrade!"  
"I love you too, Roza!" He said and then kissed me long and passionately.

_**Please review the finale chapter and thank you so much for reading!**_


End file.
